<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warrior of Darkness by Blue_Crow757</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753986">Warrior of Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757'>Blue_Crow757</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Norse - Fandom, Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Hades dreams of a girl who has a medallion, Hades is worth fighting for, Hades wants to be loved, Plot, Plot Twists, Ranger - Freeform, Sassy Original Character, associate not married, girl ain't taking your shit, lokison, norse world, world building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:39:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades dreams of someone, someone he was told he would love and would love him back, but why is she so hard to find?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Original Character, Hades/Persephone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Medallion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight was almost unknown to the god of the dead, but it was a welcome unknown, contrary to what most mortals believed. He did not know how he had reached that field full of wildflowers, but that prosperous place, where the death he normally brought with him, did not arrive. </p><p>The wind beating against his black hair, his metallic blue eyes could see an open field, the smell of dew climbed up Hades' nose looking from side to side. Looking for something to give him a hint of where he was. That looked like memories much forgotten, memories that the god of death himself had repressed. </p><p>He was so carried away by the sensation of the sunlight beating against his light skin that he only noticed the presence of another being around him when it came closer. In a quick motion, he turned and saw someone unknown, not like that memory. A girl, her hair was red but he couldn't see the girl's face in front of him.</p><p>But what truly called for his attention was the medallion that was hanging from her neck, a circular figure, with a larger inner circle full of engravings that seemed to be more trident in a circle, and the outer circle, decorated with strange symbols that form some kind of strange language, but not unrecognizable to the god of the dead.</p><p>Hades stretched out his calloused hands, to touch the medallion but as soon as he touched the object he awoke from his dream. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, "of course it was a dream what else could it be?" </p><p>He got up from his bed in just a bump, and went to his table, he had never felt that feeling, he knew that he could come to forget what he had seen, so he decided to make a drawing of the medallion, after making a rudimentary sketch of the medallion, he did not stop thinking about it. </p><p>The day as always was long, many people to judge, many sectors to supervise, but the medallion continued in his head, Hades retired after the middle of the day, and went to the library of his fortress. Hades had been in his library longer than usual when he heard a voice.</p><p>“ Hades what’s happening.”- He heard the familiar voice </p><p>He didn't even have to look up, to know that Hecate was already in front of where he was sitting, he was surrounded by books, some of the ancient languages of his people, the knowledge that he had acquired with years of search and research. But nothing fits the description of the mysterious medallion. </p><p>"What brings you here Hecate ?" - Hades asked him to stop reading the book in front of him. </p><p>"You seemed strange today. So I decided to come and ask, but I seem to have my answer, what happened?" - Hecate asked. </p><p>"I saw her." - Hades said </p><p>"Her ?" - Hecate asked </p><p>"You know what I'm talking about." - Hades </p><p>“ Gods, since you went to the oracle of Delphi, and heard about that spring girl you have been acting off, but I didn’t think you’d actually lose it .”- Hecate told him </p><p>“ I’m not mad, I’m just looking for something I saw on a dream .”- Hades </p><p>“ Let me see it .”- Hecate extended her hand to Hades, who gave her the paper, where the drawing of the medallion was </p><p>“ I already look at every book I have but nothing looks like this nothing is appreciated with these grooves. I figured that should be some primitive language coming from the mortals more, nothing looks is even close to that.”- Hades explained to Hecate </p><p>She looked closely at the drawing, she realized that Hades had transcribed a language she had seen before, but that he would not find it in any dialect book of the mortals he ruled. </p><p>“ Of course you’re not finding anything similar to that you’re looking in the wrong place .”- Hecate placed the sketch at the table and went on to one of the bookshelves </p><p>Hecate knew that library very well, she remembered helping young Hades to catalog and retrieve all the knowledge that he can get his hands on, before being sent to the underworld. She went to the bookshelf, of foreign knowledge as Hades had named, and reached to a book with a black cover and opened exactly in the dialect section.</p><p>She found exactly what it was taking and then she took the book until the hands of the god of the dead, who began to leaf through the book and to see the symbols that were recognizable of the medallion. </p><p>“ Northern language comes from that icy place, remember from the ... nine realms. It's not too far from here." - Hecate said </p><p>“ Gods, how am I going to get there ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ Wait a minute do you plan on going there? I thought you'd have someone do it." - Hecate said </p><p>“ Hecate … this is my only shot, I cannot let anyone else do the first impressions .”- Hades told her getting up </p><p>“ So out of the blue you’re going to, gods know where to find love. What of the underworld, we need you Hades .”- Hecate </p><p>“ I know. But I won’t leave the underworld, alone. You’ll be here .”- Hades said getting out of the library </p><p>“ Hades why are you acting so irresponsibly, it’s not like you at all .”- Hecate said following him </p><p>He stopped on his tracks, Hades knew those actions were too strange to be his, but one thing had observed is that many of the mortals did, extreme and out of sense things for just one thing … love. He thought that would never affect him as it affected that, but love was a drug, when he went to the oracle of Delphi, and they told him one day he would be loved, that took over him like no other, it gave him hope.</p><p>Hades thought the mortals stupid and insane, for doing the things they did for love, but now he looked at himself, he was drunk on the feeling of hope that the prospect of being loved brought him. He turned to Hecate, they knew each other for many centuries, he always considered her somewhat of a friend, she was older than him and wiser, so telling her about how he felt wasn’t much of a problem. </p><p>“ This feeling I have … this hope … and love. It has taken over me, I want to feel it, I want to feel loved and wanted Hecate, I know it’s selfish, but something tells me I should look for her anywhere and everywhere. I don’t know what’s going on with me.”- Hades was sincere </p><p>He expected that Hecate would preach him for being so selfish or egocentric, but instead, she approached him, she put herself on the tips her toes and he embraced him. Hades didn’t expect this from Hecate, she never showed affection, much less him, it was something that didn't happen in their relationship, Hades knew that he could count on Hecate, but nothing was intimate in this way. </p><p>“ I’m happy that you feel that way Hades .”- Hecate whispered on his ear </p><p>He embraced her back. It felt good, that someone didn’t preach him about having hope. This feeling he had, when he thought on the woman he had seen on his dreams was known, frightening on its influence on him, but also the warmth that the thought of giving himself and receiving something back. </p><p>“ How am I going to get there ?”- Hades asked Hecate as he released him from her embrace </p><p>“ I have an idea .”- Hecate said with a smirk on her face </p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>Getting to the Northern side wasn’t easy, there were no records of any gods going so far from home, so Hades was the first Greek god to get to that place, called Midgard, the place was humans resided. The world of mortals was the only place from where was known that gods, could go from their territory to others. So a portal for the Northern region was what Hecate meant as an idea. </p><p>Hades didn’t have any contact with his home now, he was in the middle of a forest. Not dressed as a king, but dressed more like a traveler, not dresses as a human traveler, but more of a god, who was traveling through helms. Hades saw himself in the middle on a forest, heavier than the ones he had known at his real of origin and chillier. </p><p>He had with himself, a bag, with the drawing he had from the medallion, the book with the Northern dialect and some dracmas if the need to have some money came forward. Hades took a deep breath and stepped on that new land, where his love resided, but as he took a step forward, and the arrow flew and almost hit his feet. </p><p>“ Haver dares komfranr wrangerinn grind till jrinnörð or Midgarð ?”- The voice questioned angrily from the woods </p><p>Hades looked upon where the arrow had been shot however there was no one upon his sight, he turned to his side and saw an arrow pointed at him. He flinched, never had someone gotten so close to him without him sensing them, but there it was, a hooded figure, their face was hidden under the hood. Hades raised his hands as a sign that he didn't want to do them any harm. </p><p>“ I’m sorry I don’t understand your language .”- Hades said </p><p>“ I said, why are you here, and why did you came from a crack on the barrier, now answer me, villain .”- The hooded figure said</p><p>The hood was taken off the head of the one pointing a weapon to Hades head, he was surprised, a woman. She was black of hair and had deep black eyes, her skin was not as white as the people from the land of Vaikia, her looks were beautiful but yet rough, she had a scar below her right eye, her ebony hair was on a braid. </p><p>Her face was that of a young maid, but she seemed everything but one. She was determined to have her question answered even if she had to drive an arrow to Hades’ eye. </p><p>“ My name is Hades, and I look for something .”- Hades </p><p>“ What would a king be doing alone, in  the middle of Midgarð ?”- She asked him </p><p>“ I don’t wish to harm anyone, I only wish safe passage, to find what I came looking for .”- Hades said dropping his hands next to his body </p><p>“ Safe passage is only given by the Odin, father of all the king of the gods.”- She told him </p><p>“ Well I would like to ask him, would you take me to him ?”- Hades asked the young maid </p><p>“ Move .”- She said pointing her head to the forest </p><p>Hade went as she pointed the way the got to the foot of a mountain. The girl made him follow the path on the slope of a mountain that roughly was the size of Olympus. He could see a wide strip of territory wondering if from the top of the mountains the gods of the North looked at the gods of his homeland. When you get to a part near the top of the mountain Hades could see a man sitting on the edge of the mountain, overlooking the land of Midgarð.</p><p>“ Where is Odin ?”- Hades asked the woman </p><p>“ Here my friend .”- The man said </p><p>He turned his face to Hades, the god of death could see the missing eye on Odin’s face, and a smile, with whom he was rarely greeted. Hades was surprised that the king of gods, found himself alone, in such a simple form. </p><p>“ I was waiting for your arrival, my friend .”- Odin said with a smile</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Go .”- The ranger told him </p><p>Hades went next to Odin and sat next to him. Odin's reputation as someone totally different from Zeus, he practically did his job, which Zeus sometimes lacked, Odin was a wise king. He was on top of a mountain dressed as an old mortal who roamed the world watching his subjects closely. </p><p>“ I knew you’d come .”- Odin said softly </p><p>“ I would like to ask you for safe passage in your helms king of gods .”- Hades </p><p>“ Well you have safe passage in Asgarð and Midgarð, but my reign those not extend to the other realms .”- Odin </p><p>“ Thank you, your highness .”- Hades told him getting up from their seating place </p><p>“ But what are you here, what are you searching for, what is so important on this frozen territory that a king would have to come alone to look for.”-Odin </p><p>Hades pondered with himself, if he should tell Odin about what he was looking for, the god of death wanted to be discreet on his journey through the Viking land. But yet Odin was the king of the aesir it would be too much of an offense not to tell him. Hades thought he would question someone in the same way if they just walked in his realm. </p><p>“ I’m here, for this, I’ve seen it in a dream, and I wanted to take get this .”- Hades said handing Odin the piece of paper with his sketch of the medallion </p><p>Odin gave a little laugh, while he looked at the medallion. Hades didn’t understand why he laughed but he was waiting for the worst, maybe that didn't exist or had been destroyed and he had come all the way up there too for nothing. </p><p>“ This is a medallion of loyalty and honor, the last I’ve heard of it it was in Alfheim, in the temple of loyalty and honor, is a place of difficult access in the elvish mountains, it’s not as unassailable as Jötunheimr, but for an outsider, who does not know the territory, it will be difficult to get there alone.”- Odin handed him back the paper  </p><p>“ I’ll find a way, but anyway thank you, for your help .”- Hades said </p><p>“ No, no, if I gave you a safe passage I might as well help you with whatever you need … uhh, Renfri … one of my rangers will take you there .”- Odin said pointing to the lady behind Hades </p><p>“ But your highness I was just assigned to keep a watch over the forest within Midgarð .”- She said </p><p>“ Someone else will be sent to do the patrol, you must take, King Hades to his destination, Renfri .”- Odin said </p><p>“ As you wish, your highness .”- She answered </p><p>Hades could hear from her voice that she was not pleased, Odin told the ranger to go back to the foot at the mountain and said two horses would be waiting for them. Hades thanked Odin and went on his way, as he said there were two black horses waiting for both of them as they reached them, the rode on the Hades horses, as they were ready to go he looked at their new traveling partner. </p><p>“ So you lead the way ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ I guess so …”- Renfri said </p><p>Renfri took the days of his horse and began to ride, Hades accompanied with his horse next to her. The girl was not angry to look at him, she seemed to be trying to contain his anger, and he did not blame her, he had invaded their lands and now she had been forced to take him to a certain place. Feeling completely of his normal Hades decided to approach this unknown, that now was the only person with whom he could talk for the duration of this trip. </p><p>“ So how much time it will take us to get there ?”- Hades asked friendly </p><p>He was seldom friendly with unknown people, he was usually cold with new people, and rarely tried to bond with people he hardly knew, but he looked at himself now, trying to talk to someone of lower birth and lower status, not that this was a problem, but someone considerably younger than him, and someone who in the vision of where they were was more belonging than him. She would never be his subject, willing or not she could be totally true without being afraid to be punished by him, and that was new for Hades. </p><p>“ Let’s make a deal, you don’t talk to me, and I don’t talk to you, and we pretend that I’m here and you not here .”- Renfri told him </p><p>“ I thought as it seems to me it’s going to be a big trip, maybe getting to know each other, might be of some use .”- Hades said </p><p>“ No, it’s not, when we talk I remember why I’m here … And it just gives me more of a drive to do what I really want to do … And I don’t think you want me to do what I want to do .”- Renfri said sharply </p><p>Hades knew exactly how she felt, and he felt as an old idiot, but want it or not he was curious to know how far she would go. He rarely got someone to be honestly brutal to his face so he wouldn’t want to take that chance for granted. </p><p>“ Well, I would like to ask you what you want to do ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ Look, I wish to be in peace, I want to end this and get on with this as fast as possible, please do not cross a line, I'd like to pretend I'm alone, and if I have to strangle you to get it I'll do it.”- Renfri said as sharply as she had told him before </p><p>“ Are you really not afraid to threaten a king, child ?”- Hades asked without trying to tease her </p><p>“ If I have to kill you to be in peace, I’ll do it, you won’t be neither the first king or god I kill .”- Renfri said</p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them talks after that, but he kept wondering. None of his subjects had told him something as near as threatening as she had been, night came and as they stopped, to sleep the only thing he could think on was the dream, he fell on to sleep easily with the cold air of the night enveloping his body. </p><p>Renfri wouldn’t admit out loud,  out respect to her king, but she was tempted to leave him there. The king of the underworld she thought, people used to say he was scary, cold, and serious, but that guy, he was quite talkative, he didn’t seem to be scary, at least he didn't scare her. She wondered if he was as a snake waiting the right moment to attack. </p><p>She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep a wink, so she kept looking at the bonfire she had done earlier. She looked at the fire, as the dark shadow of a god slept near opposite from where she seated. Renfri was distracted, but not enough to not hear Hades, he stirred himself while sleeping, she tried to ignore, but more and more violent, accompanied by some sighs, Renfri did not want him, to move enough to beat against the fire, then she got up and went to try to wake him up. </p><p>As she got closer to him she started to understand what he was saying, it was strange, Renfri had never listened to someone talks in that tongue. But yet she knew he was talking about, someone … a father, but she had never listened to anybody talks on that language before, yet she knew it by heart. </p><p>“ πατέρα, όχι παρακαλώ.”- He pleaded </p><p>“ What, what are you talking about ?”- Renfri asked him as she tried to wake him from his tormented dream </p><p>She remarked on her mind that he didn’t seem much like a king now, well he didn’t act like a pompous, entitled idiot. But now he seemed Moore like a pleading man, asking for mercy, more like a child that is afraid of a parent, Renfri asked herself what did hound his dreams, before she caught sight of a water bottle she had with her. </p><p> Renfri didn’t think twice before, pouring the water to Hades face, he woke up with a jolt, and Renfri sat back in his seat across the fire, as he came out of the state of shock of having been awakened from a nightmare. </p><p>“ What did … Why did you do that for ?”- Hades asked outraged</p><p>“ You were having a nightmare, asking for clemency, and calling out … a father … I don’t know what exactly you were saying .”- Renfri told him calmly </p><p>The outraged expression on his face dropped as she told him what she listened, she saw him trying to hide his expression looking out into the forest, not to look at Renfri, but she knew sorrow when she saw it. She was quite tempted to make fun of him, a king, who would let anyone, even someone he hardly had even met, see his other side, that was out of brand even for his reputation. </p><p>“ How did you knew ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ Knew what ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ I know I didn’t talk in your tongue in my sleep, how did you know what I was talking ?”- Hades asked </p><p>He wasn’t amused, Renfri thought he seemed quite suspicious of her actions, she thought what she should say, she herself bad knew how she had understood what he had mumbled in his sleep. </p><p>“ I had no idea I knew that tongue, maybe my father thought me when I was a child … He travels a lot, so … maybe he thought me .”- Renfri told him looking into the fire </p><p>“ Your father? He’s a traveler .” - He asked sitting up across her </p><p>“  Don’t you think you’re doing too many questions ?”- Renfri asked him back </p><p>“ Well, maybe … but, you see I won’t be here for long, whatever you tell me I’ll take home with me, and we will probably never see each other again, so.”-Hades </p><p>“You're the perfect confidant .”- Renfri concluded </p><p>Renfri thought for a second, she had just met him, trusting him was still out of the picture, but what he said was right, he would take his secrets, and whatever she told him with him, and if he tried to tell anyone about it, she could just say that it was a foreigner trying to defame her. He could be a king but he was no Viking, her word was worth more than his word to the people who mattered.  </p><p>“ I’m not from around here, but I was raised as a Viking .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I can’t say it went through my mind without questioning, that you were too different to pass for a native of these lands .”- Hades </p><p>“ You don’t need to rub salt on the wound .”- Renfri</p><p>“ I didn’t mean to offend .”- Hades said </p><p>“ It didn’t take me a lot of time to understand that I have been shipped off because whoever my parents were they didn’t want me .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Sometimes our parents do things we don’t understand, we are led to believe that they do it because they care for us, and only want our best, but as you get older you came to know that that’s not always what prevails, sometimes parents just thing on their well being .”- Hades </p><p>“ You talk as someone, coming from a place of experience .”- Renfri remarked, she wasn’t teasing him know</p><p>“ Yes, I do unfortunately I know, but I try not to let it destabilize me .”- Hades </p><p>“ Well that’s comforting, in time it won’t matter that much .”- Renfri was sarcastic but Hades was perceptive enough to understand she was hiding anguish</p><p>“ So how did you learn, Greek ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ I may have listened to my father talking, but maybe he thought me something on it, I don't remember well, my childhood is quite blur when it comes to studying. “- Renfri told him </p><p>“ You didn’t study ?”- Hades asked  </p><p>“ Well I did, the necessary, y adoptive family was more kin on, making my and my brothers, think and act, as warriors, than intellectuals. But I did read more books than the standard kid does around here .”- Renfri </p><p>“ What a family … I wonder who your father was .”- Hades said </p><p>“ He is not an aesir as Odin or Thor, he’s a Jotun, his name is Loki .”- Renfri said </p><p>“ Loki ?! He has quite a reputation, for being a trickster .”- Hades </p><p>“ Well, he is the trickster god so …”- Renfri laughed at Hades’ remark </p><p>They both laughed, Hades never thought he would se himself on that situation, laughing out loud, talking to someone who was a stranger to him, someone he hardly knew, it was new and exciting. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be as degrading and desperate as he first thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun rose as Hades and Renfri went in the direction of the Bifröst, the bridge between worlds was the only way to go to one realm to the other, Hades had read once, Renfri told him about Heimdall the god with the mission to guard the Bifröst bridge, and that at the Ragnarök, he will play the resounding Gjallarhorn horn, to warn the gods about the end of the world. </p><p>“ So he stays there always ?”- Hades asked as they got closer to the Bifröst </p><p>“ Well, I don’t actually know, I have never seen him elsewhere .”- Renfri said </p><p>“ So we are going to Alfheim through the Bifröst ?”- Hades said as they got to a cave </p><p>The cave door was five times taller than Hades, among his black strands of hair that fell on Hades’ eyes he could see the runes stamped and carved in the cave door, giving a warning to those who approached, he did not know exactly what it meant, speaking the language of the northern gods was easier than reading it. </p><p>It was a very old dialect something that was only situated in his books, he as Renfri dismounted from his horse, but while she tied the horses, the front of the cave so that they would not run away he tried to read the runes. </p><p>“ Brú, brenna hiti at noites núinn riki .”- Renfri read without any problem </p><p>“ I didn’t understand .”- Hades looked at her </p><p>“  Rainbow bridge, a burning candle that unites the nine kingdoms .”- Renfri told him </p><p>Hades looked at her but looking slyly behind Renfri he saw his horses, he didn't tend because they couldn't use his horses.</p><p>“ Why are we leaving the horses here ?”- Hades</p><p>“ We are going to a mountain, if you want to get there this season we have to go on foot, otherwise we won’t be able to climb .”- Renfri told him </p><p>“ Shall we ?”- Hades </p><p>They entered the cave, as they went in Hades saw a bunch of drawings up the wall, accompanied by some other runes, they went in the cave as they were met with another being, a man taller than Hades, at least to heads taller, he was black of hair, and black of skin, he had a big strand of hair tied up, but what caught Hades’ eyes was Heimdall’s yellow eyes. For some reason just looking at that man’s eyes, told him he was much, much younger than the one who guarded the Bifröst. </p><p>“ Hello, Heimdall .”- Renfri told him </p><p>“ Hello, young Renfri, what brings you were ?”- Heimdall asked with his cavernous voice </p><p>“ I need to go to Alfheim. With this guest of Odin’s .”- Renfri said pointing at Hades </p><p>“ How will I know that this isn’t one of your father’s tricks ?”- Heimdall</p><p>“ Because Odin, told me to escort him there .”- Renfri “ How do I know this isn’t one of your father’s disguises, he does look like him. Black long hair, white-skinned, the only thing that differs from his natural form, is the eyes, now metallic blue, don’t shine as the usual emerald green .”- Heimdall accused </p><p>“ Come on Heimdall .”- Renfri said frustrated </p><p>“ I’ll have to ask your highness, Odin .”- Heimdall said </p><p>“ Ohh, seriously we just came from the last place was Odin was it will take you a day to find him again, please … do it as a favor, for what I did for Baldr .”- Renfri said </p><p>Hades could see the shift in Heimdall after what she said, he also wondered why he would think that he was Loki, but he didn’t give that though much voice, he just kept himself quiet will Heimdall thought. </p><p>“ You if I wanted to cause any problems, I could, but I didn’t and my father hasn’t done anything too horrific sense, so please would you give me the benefit of the doubt .”- Renfri told </p><p>“ Very well .”- Heimdall said </p><p>As he said that the mechanism appeared in the middle of the room, it was a wooden mechanism, chapped as a tree, Renfri went next to the tree, as Hades followed her, she tweaked it, and after that, a ray of light involved them when the light dissipated and Hades opened his eyes he saw himself in the same cave, but the walls had different drawings, with different runes, he looked at Renfri that was already on her way out.  </p><p>The place was a beautiful forest, not that Midgarð wasn’t as alluring but that place was beyond what Hades knew, the books he had read definitely didn’t make that place justice, as they walked by they saw themselves, in a forest, the portion where they were, the leaves of the trees were so numerous that they formed a big roof, but there were pots full of fireflies placed on each tree, making that kingdom look otherworldly. </p><p>“ Who comes into my realm ?”- A voice echoed into their ears </p><p>Renfri stopped walking as did Hades. They Both looked to the sides looking for the owner of such voice, as someone emerged a man, he seemed young, younger than Hades at least, but again the god of the dead could feel that being, was as old, or even older than himself. Golden of hair, adorned with a crown of leaves, flowers, and berries, dressed in green and brown, he wore a jeweled collar and at last carried an oak staff.</p><p>He approached them both, his face was neutral, but still, Hades could feel the semblance of a frown, upon his face. He was tall as the king of the dead, and Hades saw himself confused, who was that man, and what was him doing there. </p><p>“ I am Frey of the Vanir, king of Alfheim, what are you to doing here ?”- He asked them </p><p>“ Wait, what, I thought Odin ruled all the nine realms ?”- Hades said spontaneously </p><p>“ What do we have here? A foreigner. Well, that doesn’t explain why you're in my lands but, no the aesir aren't the ones who rule this land .”- Frey told Hades swiftly </p><p>“ King Frey, we don’t wish to trespass your lands, but King Hades of the underworld wishes to go to a temple in the mountains of your realm. “- Renfri told him not looking into his eyes </p><p>Frey wasn’t even looking in Refri’s general direction it was as if she wasn’t there, Hades than looked at the god and saw he was straight at him, with his yellowish-green eyes. Hades asked himself why was Frey looking at him, with such look upon his face. </p><p>“ So it’s truly you ?”- Frey asked amused </p><p>“ Yes .”- Hades said a little hesitant </p><p>“ So you are the one people talk about. I imagine if the rumors about you are true .”- Frey said </p><p>Hades immediately thought in what rumors had Frey listened about him, his mind thought on the most common ones, that he was a monster, a cruel entity that had only darkness inside him. The king of the underworld felt uncomfortable, he loathed how the way the humans saw him, but yet they respected him more than others, but his reputation might complicate their passage on that realm, which would be truly a headache. </p><p>“ The righteous king of the underworld, as they say, the one who doesn’t crave the throne of his brother, the respectable one. I wondered … You look better than I thought you would. Someone like you should already be married.”- Frey said looking Hades up and down </p><p>“ What ?”- Hades asked confused </p><p>“ You do not, disappoint, I'd love it if we could sit down and talk over some food .”- Frey told him </p><p>Hades didn’t know what to say, no one reacted that way to him, Hades opened his mouth but before he could say anything he heard Renfri’s voice. </p><p>“ Lord Hades is terribly sorry, but he is in a hurry  king Frey, we have to go to the temple at the top of the mountain .”- Renfri told Frey </p><p>“ Ohh, that’s a shame, I’d love to know more about you, but if you’re in a hurry. Please go, but I would like to get to know someone like you .”- Frey said smiling </p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>The trip to the temple mountain was not very long, but Hades still has the question in his head, as the people in the nine kingdoms saw it. As they climbed the mountain, Hades kept thinking, until he heard Renfri's voice. </p><p>“ You seemed to be thinking deeply .”- Renfri told him to ask the went up the mountain </p><p>“ I did think people saw me as a righteous king, well they usually don’t. I was just shocked .”- Hades told her </p><p>“ Well, of course, none of the Greeks would understand, but here, your actions speak louder than your appearance or your role. And we don’t see death as the end. Most warriors and people crave a glorious death, so they can go to Valhalla .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I just … I’m used to people fearing me .”- Hades</p><p>“ Why would people fear you? You’re not an asshole.”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ Thank you, I guess .”- Hades</p><p>“ To be honest,  think your the only one of your brothers, who is at least respectable, without wanting to offend too much .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Nah, you know what, they deserve it, they may be my family, my own flesh and blood. But It has to be said, they are some of the worst douchebags I’ve ever met.”- Hades said as they got closer to the top </p><p>Hades and Renfri softly laughed as they go to the gate of the temple, the place was engulfed in shadows, Hades was surprised he couldn't see within a palm in front of hi,  inside the temple because of the darkness. That place was loaded with energy, but it was mixed, neutral, bad, and good at the same time. </p><p>“ Stay here. I’ll go first .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I don’t know if we should get separated .”- Hades </p><p>“ What, you’re afraid. The king of the underworld is afraid, of a dark place?”- Renfri </p><p>“ I’m not scared … it feel s different, there is something in there .”- Hades </p><p>“ I’ll find out, while you stay out here, and if I don’t come back, don’t go inside trying to save .”- Renfri teased </p><p>Renfri took a knife out of her boot and went in the temple, the darkness surrounded her, and in no time, she was no longer in the Hades field of view, he was unafraid, but then again, he was apprehensive, Renfri wasn’t a goddess, he didn’t even know what she was, but Hades knew that even gods could be killed there </p><p> So when he listened a big when a noise came out, as if something had fallen, followed by the remnant of a voice, his heart skipped a beat. He had known Renfri for little time, but he had felt an immediate connection with her, he saw much of himself in her, parts that he didn’t even like, but still he felt connected to that girl, so when the mere possibility that she could have died because of him came up he did not think twice and ran inside the temple.</p><p>Hades summoned his bident to fight against whatever had attacked Renfri, but she wasn’t in that chamber, it was a very big room, while Hades looked side to side, his eyes adjusted to the darkness again since he hadn’t been in complete darkness since leaving his realm. But Renfri wasn’t there, Hades was tense because he could see two corridors to the side of the room that took to the other levels in the temple that was in the slope of the mountain. But as he walked to the center of the room something happened.</p><p>“ Ahhhhhh .”- A scream came from behind him</p><p>Hades with one jump turned and swang his bident, but as he turned ready to fight but as he did so, he heard a laugh, coming from below, he saw Renfri, fallen to the ground dorsally, laughing her ass off. He soon understood what she had done, she had fooled him in a very sagacious way, Hades, made his weapon disappear while he looked at Renfri having fun with his fear. </p><p>“ Do you really think this is funny ?”- Hades asked enraged </p><p>“ I don’t think is funny, I know it’s funny .”- Renfri said as she got up </p><p>“ Am I a joke to you ?”- Hades asked infuriated </p><p>“ Ohh come on I’m trying to have some fun .”-  Renfri said </p><p>“ And having at my expense ?”- Hades</p><p>“ No, but, you were so anxious, I couldn't resist .”- Renfri told him with a smile on her face </p><p>“ Seriously, could you be more of a child ?”- Hades asked her </p><p>“ I don’t know, but why are you that angry because I made you feel afraid or because you were tricked by someone that has one-tenth of your age .”- Renfri teased </p><p>“ If you were my subject …”- Hades </p><p>“ Good thing, I’m not .”- Renfri interrupted him </p><p>“ Let’s get going .”- Hades said</p><p>Hades summoned a torch, and gave Renfri, she led the way and walked through the temple, Hades thought about how they would find the medallion when Renfri stopped suddenly, Hades hit Renfri's back, he was in a corridor, open on the slope of the mountain, the view was very beautiful, and for a moment he thought she had stopped to see the magnet view of the mountain, but when he looked down, at her, he saw that her appearance had changed. </p><p>“ What is it ?”- He asked still bitter </p><p>“ There is something here .”- Renfri said </p><p>Her voice was not happy, she was cautious and almost sounded like a sigh, very different from what she usually was. Hades thought she would try a joke again, after all, she was the daughter of the trickster god, she couldn't help it, he thought sarcastically. </p><p>“ Haha, I’m not going to fall for it again .”- Hades said passing Renfri and continuing the path </p><p>“ No, please don’t .”- Renfri said grabbing his wrist </p><p>She had clearly changed her mood, her face was frightened, Renfri saw a fork in the hallway she pulled Hades into the narrow hole, which looked more like an alley than a hallway. She put the tip of the torch out of the small alley, and dropped the torch, as soon as it hit the ground, Hades heard a big grunt, and the body of an animal came into the god's field of vision, a giant snake had wings and occupied more than half of the great hall with his body.</p><p>“ What is …”- Hades </p><p>He was going to ask Renfri, but as she heard the faint sound of his voice, she jumped on to him, he caught her, she was so close he could smell her, deep sent, unknown to him,  but she covered his mouth with her hands, he saw the fear in her eyes, he had never seen her so afraid. So he followed her lead, and stayed quiet, Renfri put her hand inside the bag that she always carried, under her cloak, and took a stone that had the size of an orange, Hades wondered why she had something like that in her bag, but he thanked the gods that she had. Renfri raised the stone and threw it over the monster, Hades could hear the sound of the smacking stone far away, it was a sound that indicated that the stone had gone out the temple and fell in the slope of the mountain. </p><p>The sound attracted the animal that flew out of the temple, following the sound. Hades saw Renfri’s body get less tense she got the torch that was still lightened and walked to the corridor where the beast had come from. </p><p>“ What was that ?”- Hades whispered </p><p>“ His name is Níðhöggr he was the dragon he lived in Niflheim, the lower world. He gnawed at the deepest roots of the tree of the world, Yggdrasil, with the aim of destroying it, waiting for Ragnarök. He managed to get rid of the tree sooner than he should have, so we thought it would be the end of the world until Odin blinded him with his spear in battle, Níðhöggr ran away, we thought he had died of his wounds, but it seems that no, he is only blind now.”- Renfri explained as they kept carefully walking through the corridors </p><p>“ Sooner than he should ?”- Hades asked</p><p>“ I mean, in Vaikia, we believe that trying to avoid and dodge your destiny is bullshit, there are little things you can do to your destiny but it always gets to you, so it’s better to postpone it, than trying to avert it and consequently making your fate good or bad, come sooner than later .”- Renfri explained</p><p>
  <span>“ That’s a very clever way to see things. Where did your folk learn that ?”- Hades asked  as they sneaked away through a little passageway that the Níðhöggr monster could not pass through </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Greek legends .”- Renfri said with a snarky smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached a corridor as dark as the others, but this time this corridor was not open for the mountain meeting. Hades wondered how they would find the medallion in that labyrinth of catacombs, but he managed to distract himself from his concern while talking to Renfri who kept walking confidently as if she knew the place like the palm of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ How so ?”- Hades asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ There are, loads of examples, your own story is the perfect example, your father heard a prophecy of his downfall, and he choose to try and bypass it, I see if he had raised you and your siblings properly, as a father figure the chances of you guys turning on him would fall drastically .”- Renfri said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades was uncomfortable with the mention of his father, he always was, he questioned himself if someday he wouldn’t feel bitter at the mention of his father, but he doubted. The king of the underworld would usually silence anyone who talked of his father near him, yet Renfri didn’t use Kronus to hurt him only as an example, and an example that made her point stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ If he had been a father to you, and your siblings you would have had some mercy on him, even if you and kin decided to dethrone him. It’s quite simple, he made his situation worst by trying to dodge his destiny.”- Renfri told Hades</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It makes sense .”-  Hades thought out loud </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes .”- Renfri said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice seemed different. Hades got out of his inner thoughtful state and looked at Renfri, she was looking at a hole on the wall, It was big enough for both of them lookout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What is it ?”- Hades said looking through the hole she was looking </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found your medallion. “- Renfri said pointing </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hole gave view to the other room, utterly similar to the entrance of the temple, but three of the walls, were open to the mountain’s slope, in the middle of the room, there was Níðhöggr, and the medallion, was tied behind the giant dragon's back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Talk about destiny.”- Renfri </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was a bad idea. Hades knew that sense first-moment Renfri told him her plan, Hades was now in the middle of the chamber they had seen where the Níðhöggr was, Hades had his bident in hands and was waiting for the monster to come at him, he didn’t have to wait much, the monster smelled his god-like sent he emanated. </p><p>He knew that the monster would come at him without even thinking, Níðhöggr attacked Hades that deflected his attacks but was pushed to the edge, but as soon as the monster prepared himself for his third attack, Renfri came, she jumped from the window Hades and her were a moment before, landing in the dragon’s back, with a sword in her hand she stuck her blade into the monster's back. </p><p>With a growl of pain, Níðhöggr struck a pillar, Hades could see Renfri holding to the blade she had stuck to the monster, he jumped out of the way, as the bewildered dragon, lashed out on his direction, the god lost perception for a couple of seconds, as he heard the monster, Hades turned to see that he was alone in the chamber, he ran towards the edge of the temple and saw the monster falling, passing through the mist of the clouds surrounding the temple mountain. </p><p>Hades had two or three seconds before he realized fully what had happened, Renfri wasn’t there anymore, the god of the underworld was rarely put into grief, but grief struck him hard at that moment, Renfri died, that information cemented itself on his mind as he looked at the fog were Níðhöggr had fallen into, dumbstruck with immense grief, she was so young, and died for him. Now he would never get his medallion, and he had lost someone who he could consider a friend. </p><p>Grief and shock took over him so much he did even listen to the flap of wings, not like big monstrous wings, but smaller, not delicate, but smaller, Hades didn’t drive his eyes from the abyss where Renfri had fallen, that he only realized that a raven had landed on his shoulder when he pecked his head. He looked at the animal startled, he hadn’t seen any animal venture themselves to that part of the realm, probably because they knew about Níðhöggr.</p><p>He asked himself if the raven had been sent for Renfri when the animal, flew, setting himself next to him, Hades was almost blown away, when the animal, transformed, it metamorphosed into something else, Hades couldn’t believe his eyes, when Renfri stood beside him, she had just died, but how had she, he asked himself. </p><p>“ You miss me ?”- Renfri teased him </p><p>“ How did you …”- Hades asked </p><p>“ My father is a shapeshifter, and so am I.”- Renfri said </p><p>“ I’m, well I’m happy your not dead .”- Hades said </p><p>The god of the underworld, pulled himself back, he was one to show much emotion, so to tell her that he was happy, was quite of he thought to himself, but he was, he was happy, something that not always happen to him. </p><p>“  What do we do now. The medallion …”- Hades said looking back at the fog </p><p>Renfri stopped him in his tracks again, she tapped him on the shoulder and, as he turned to her, she opened her hand, where the medallion laid. Hades' face didn’t light up, but his eyes certainly opened in surprise, while Renfri had a smug smile of her lips. Hades reached for the circular metal object. </p><p>As it laid on his hand, Hades analyzed it. That object was a perfect reflection of what the emblem Hades had dreamed of. But what knows. Hades expected to find that piece of jewelry with the woman he had dreamed of, but she was nowhere to be found. His face fell to a thoughtful frown, and Renfri mistook that with annoyance. </p><p>“ What is it. It’s not like the one you wanted ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ No, it’s perfect … but, I thought maybe it would lay with, the …”- Hades said </p><p>“ Whit the what ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ It was prophesied that I would marry a goddess, that was the exact opposite of me, and I searched for this being for years, but a short time ago I dreamed of it ... the goddess, and she wore this necklace. I thought maybe it would lead me to her, but… it seems that all was in vain .”- Hades said </p><p>“ No it not over, this inscriptions, maybe they say something .”- Renfri told him </p><p>“ Do you know ?”- Hades asked giving her the medallion</p><p>She picked it and silently started to look intensely at the runes carved on to the metal.</p><p>“ It’s a proverb .”- Renfri said looking up </p><p>“ A proverb ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ Yes, look at where the sun, where it falls, you’ll find the center of life, the gift of light.”- Renfri </p><p>“ And what does that mean ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ It’s tell ing us to follow the sun where it falls, it’s telling that we should look west. But I don’t know what ... wait. Maybe I know someone who can help crack this .”- Renfri  said </p><p>She suddenly ran, and without any other options Hades ran after her, they as they both got out the temple, Hades screamed Renfri’s name, she stopped and turned to him. He had followed her, outside, but wasn’t as used to running as she was. </p><p>“ What? We have to go if we want to solve his mystery .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Where are you going ?”- Hades</p><p>“ We have to go to Mimir is renowned for his knowledge and wisdom, I know he can help us find out what is this out proverb about, and then I’ll take you were ever this tells you to go.”- Renfri told him cheerfully, she almost didn’t take a breath, but Hades didn't know if it was because she ran, or because she was excited </p><p>“ Why would you do that ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ Why, would I do what ?”- Renfri asked back, a little caught off guard by his question </p><p>“ Your mission is over, you can home. Why do you want to help ?”- Hades </p><p>Renfri's face feel in realization, she didn’t seem to be offended by Hades’ question, but she seemed surprised he would even think of asking that and she was. She looked at him, trying to understand why would he think she would just leave him to that and go back to her work, light-headedly. She was going to help him get to the bottom of this, even if it cost her life.</p><p>“ Why would I not ?”- Renfri asked him </p><p>“ As I said, your is over, I would think you’d be thrilled to go back .”- Hades told her </p><p>“ And why in the name of Hel, you’d you have such an absurd thought ?”- Renfri asked him </p><p>Hades was surprised with her reaction as she was to his, it was obvious to her that her mission had now changed and that she would have to help him, not because she was obligated to, he was a gentleman, although cold to people he was one of the most respectful gods she had ever met, after Odin.</p><p>“ Look Hades, I don’t want you to think wrongfully of my intentions. I mean you’re different than most beings like you. Your god and you have immense power, but you’re not a cunt , nether an asshole, your without wanting to offend as down to earth as it can be. And I think is sad that you don’t have someone that truly loves you for that .”- Renfri told him </p><p>Her wors were powerful, Renfri didn't expect to have to open her heart to someone she barely had met, but he just inspired that, sincerity, she decided to reassure him. His quest, was for love, not for war nor power as other gods would have.</p><p>“ I find you’re quest, truthful and valid,  I want to help you find your love, even if we have to keep searching throughout the next century. Hades there are so many greedy and tyrannical gods, but you're not one of them, you deserve someone who loves you, I think you deserve love, I know you’re  worth my time.”- Renfri told him </p><p>Her words were touching, she thought he was worthy of love, and time, that could not have been more reassuring. The way the beautiful son set of Alfheim made her dark brown skin, black hair, and black orbs look stunning, he asked himself if all Vikings were that passionate because he would certainly want to spend the eternity with someone, who made his problem their problem in such a passionate. </p><p>“ So what? Are we going or …”- Renfri </p><p>“Yes, we better go, to this Mimir .”- Hades said </p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>It took them a day and to get to reside, the biggest mountain in Midgard were Mimisbrunnr now resided. Mimir used to live neat Mimisbrunnr, which used to be located beneath the world tree Yggdrasil. But now he leaved at Midgard, the most intelligent man in the world, but Hades couldn’t quite grasp all Mimir was about, something about him having one of Odin’s eyes, but he didn’t understand well what Renfri meant by that.</p><p>They were on a forest, in the way Mimisbrunnr when Renfri stopped her horse, she looked sideways to the forest that surrounded them, Hades wasn’t aware of what made her stop, but just the thought of it made him uneasy. She got off her horse and gave the reigns into Hades' hands.</p><p>“ What is it ?”- He asked as she walked towards some bushes </p><p>" I know this smell ."- Renfri said </p><p>" What ?"- Hades </p><p>“ Stay there .”- She said firmly, pointing at Hades</p><p>She looked closely at a bush next to the road, as she got closer, and closer to the side of the road, she sniffed the air, as a hunter, as a she-wolf that had caught the scent of her pray, Hades was tense, as she put her hand over some of the leaves of the bush, something jumped out, a dark shadow. Hades didn’t give himself to see and make out what that dark shadow was, she jumped off his horse and summoned his bident. </p><p>The shadow lingered over Renfri who was debating, but before Hades could hit the bug that had attacked Renfri with his weapon, she got up, and stopped Hades from giving his blow.</p><p>“ Stop !”- She screamed </p><p>“ What that thing, just tried to kill you .”- Hades said lowering his weapon </p><p>“ I know, hi he likes to scare new people .”-  Renfri told him as the being transformed into a man </p><p>“ I didn’t know you’d be coming to these parts of the nine realms. It’s goo to see you .”- A voice echoed in Hades’ ear, the being who was now a man told them </p><p>“ Don’t tell him who you are .”- Renfri whispered</p><p>“ What ?”- Hades whispered back </p><p>“ Just don’t .”- Renfri said as she turned to the man</p><p>Hades could see the man, more of a young man, even quite a boy, he didn’t have a beard, he had black hair, as his own, and his skin was as ivory, as Hades’, he remembered the god of the underworld of himself as a young man, the only difference between them was that the boy had vibrant green eyes, he was smiling at them or better at Renfri. </p><p>“ What are you doing here ?”- He asked Renfri </p><p>“ I’m taking a friend to see Mimir. What are you doing ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ Just enjoying my freedom while I can .”- He said</p><p>“ Good, what do you want .”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ So this is the new boyfriend the birds told me about ?”- He asked turning to Hades </p><p>“ He is not my boyfriend you bimbo .”- Renfri told him </p><p>“ I’m sorry, I’m a little lost in translation? Who is he ?”- Hades asked Renfri </p><p>“ Ohh, I’m sorry, that is my very own brother, Fenrir .”- Renfri explained </p><p>“ I know it’s strange, she’s adopted. Aren’t you daddy's princess ?”- Fenrir </p><p>“ Only because you’re father was tired of disappointments like, you and decided to get someone who he could be proud of .”- Renfri said cruising her arms </p><p>“ You guys don’t like each other ?”- Hades asked Renfri </p><p>“ No, no, it’s just we …”- Renfri</p><p>“ Being aggressively loving is our way .”- Fenrir complemented </p><p>“ Exactly.”- Renfri</p><p>“ So who is your friend ?”- Fenrir asked her</p><p>“ Well, this is … come on tell him your name .”- Renfri said in a more nervous way </p><p>“ You don’t know your new friend's name ?”- Fenrir asked </p><p>“ Of course I know, I just want him to tell you .”- Renfri turned to Hades, she could see in her eyes, she was begging him to male up something</p><p>“ My name is Aidoneus .”- Hades said </p><p>“ Nice to meet you .”- Fenrir </p><p>“ Come let us go. Goodbye Fenrir .”- Renfri said going to her horse accompanied by Hades that went to his horse </p><p>“ Can I go ?”- Fenrir asked Renfri </p><p>“ Seriously ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ If your friend doesn’t mind it .”- Fenrir said </p><p>“ I don’t mind .”- Hades said</p><p>So they took off, they went on as Hades rode his horse, and Fenrir stayed on the back of Renfri's horse.</p><p>“ So how are you coping with my very annoying sister .”- Fenrir asked</p><p>“ You really have no limits for being an unbearable child ?”- Renfri asked</p><p>“ Has she told you about her opinions on marriage ?”- Fenrir asked Hades </p><p>“ I fear she hasn’t .”- Hades told him </p><p>“ Thank the gods .”- Fenrir </p><p>“ What is the problem with that? I just don’t feel like .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Good, lecture us .”- Fenrir said sarcastically </p><p>“ I just don’t feel that marriage is the way to being happy.”- Renfri </p><p>“ A lot of people are married and happy .”- Fenrir </p><p>“ A lot of people … Mostly man. I’d be happy if I with marriage, I would have someone to cook, to take care of my children, while I follow my dreams. But as a woman I just that there is more to life than being married .”- Renfri</p><p>
  <span>“ You really think so ?”- Hades asked her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, if I got married, everything I had would be his, not mine, all my money, my name, even the kids would be his to do as he damn well pleases. I would be his, and I’m not ready to sell my self, and I don’t think I will ever be.”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That’s a fair point of view .”- Hades told her </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ See I’m not the only one .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Fenrir and Renfri bickered about some other subject or fact demonstrating brotherly relationship. They tie the horses at the foot of the mountain since horses didn't get along with narrow paths like the ones to the top.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they climbed, Hades could swear he could see most of Midgarð, the view of Olympus was nothing compared to that, he wondered how the gods felt when they could see so much and if they could see Olympus from there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You like the view ?”- Fenrir asked as he saw Hades looking out the view </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, it’s wonderful .”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see down there, that little mountain there is Olympus .”- Fenrir pointed to the distance, from there Olympus seemed so small, Hades remarked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I didn’t know it was so small .”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ The Olympus is no mountain for a god. It’s just a little a small hill .”- Fenrir </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Fenrir !”- Renfri warned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What, if greeks think that is a mountain I wonder what they think of the fjords, or even Jötunheimr.”- Fenrir laughed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenrir let’s not offend them .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Not offending just, saying if a monster, flies high enough, it could cause the Olympians some major problems .”- Fenrir </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That already happened, it was a monster called </span>
  <span>Typhoeus did that.”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ See I told you.”- Fenrir told Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ See I told you .”- Fenrir told Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span> As they got to the top Hades could see almost all of </span>
  <span>Midgarð, but the top of the mountain was what caught Hades’ eye, where he expected to have only snow, there was a big lake in the middle of the summit and a big tree, but there was no one there, Renfri and Fenrir approached the tree, and Hades not knowing what to do, followed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> When they approached the tree Hades was astonished as he saw a man imprisoned in the trunk, he had mucus on his body, that was almost half covered by the tree, his hands were imprisoned, it was as if he was part of that plant, he had two small horns in his head, that was bald and all tattooed and finally an ancestrally big beard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hello Mimir .”- Renfri said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ The Lokisons what brings you, two troublemakers, here ?”- Mimir said as if he was their old uncle </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ We need your help in deciphering a proverb .”- Renfri told him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Show me .”- Mimir said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades gave Renfri the medallion he had to hold on to for sense they had gotten out of Alfheim. Renfri got the peace and put it in Mimir’s line of view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Look at were the son, leaves, where it falls, you’ll find the center of life, the gift of light. It’s not strange to me, I’ve listened to that before .”- Mimir said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So, where is the place it talks about .”- Renfri  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It talks about a town west, but what west ?”- Mimir pondered with himself </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ That’s what I came to ask you .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ And who is that for ?”- Mimir asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It’s for her new boyfriend … oh yeah, friend. Mister Aidoneus.”- Fenrir told Mimir but also taking some liberty to tease his sister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Aidoneus. I’ve heard this name before … Ohh yes, but I have a question. Why would the king of the underworld, not use his most well-known name, thinks would be far easier if people know who you are, Lord Hades.”- Mimir said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ WHAT ?!”- Fenrir inquired </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy seemed to have been punched, he was looking dumbfounded at Hades, he wondered if this was what Renfrifri wanted to avoid. Hades wondered if the boy, didn't like him, or if his reputation would scare him, but he was proved wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Why didn’t you tell me who he was !?”- Fenrir screamed at his sister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Exactly because of that. Because I knew you were going to act like that !”- Renfri clapped back at her brother </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Of course I’m going to act strange in front of him, he is the fricking king of the underworld, Renfri !”- Fenrir told his sister </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ohh dear god here it comes.”- Renfri exasperated </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Sir … You're my biggest hero, I'm a fan of your work, I can’t believe you here !!”- Fenrir </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Nice to me you .”- Hades told Fenrir </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never had that type of reaction when meeting people, most people would be happy in seeing him but Fenrir, seemed as excited as a child on its a birthday, for some silent moments Fenrir only stared at the taller man’s eyes, he seemed mesmerized, and Hades could grasp that someone would be so enlightened to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes, are even more beautiful then I thought they would be. Do people usually get lost in them !?!”- Fenrir asked still dumbstruck </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Fenrir, please don’t .”- Renfri told him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Shhh, don’t spoil the moment .”- Fenrir warned his sister without diverting his green eyes from Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You already did that on your own .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You’re the most perfect being in the hole universe sir.”- Fenrir </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well can we came back to what is truly important, where would that western town be ?”- Renfrir </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ There are not many places it could be but for some reason, my head keeps bringing back memories of </span>
  <span>Röðullrimm .”- Mimir said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What ?”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ A city far west, who couldn’t I think of it before .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I am happy to have helped you .”- Mimir said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Thank you Mimir, let's get ourselves going … and you Fenrir you stay here .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ If you wish, I’ll se you later than.”- Fenrir said driving back to near Mimir </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Why would you not let him come with us ?”- Hades asked Renfri as she got closer to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ If you don't want him to rob one strand of your hair, and make a clone of you I advise you to walk faster .”- Renfri whispered </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road to Röðullrimm was full of hope both Hades and Renfri seemed happy, they decided to ride, for almost two whole days, appears stopping for water and quick cuts, the anticipation consumed both vigorously. But at the last night before getting to that town where everything was going to change they decided to stop for the night. </p><p>Light up a bonfire and talk of what they would do when they got to the city, as two travelers, that had come from a big mission, something very different, then the first night they stopped. Both of them could as surreal as it seemed, consider each other friends. Hades tried to understand how he had gotten there, and try to rationalize everything he had done in the past few days. He would absolutely tell his children this story, he thought. </p><p>“ So, tomorrow everything is going to change .”- Renfri asked as she looked at him from the other side of the fire </p><p>“ I guess .”- Hades said </p><p>“ You’re not sure ?”- Renfri asked him </p><p>“ I am, but for some reason, it brings me some kind of melancholy .”- Hades remarked </p><p>“ Melancholy? You’re going to meet the love of your life, you should be happy.”- Renfri </p><p>“ I know. But this will end .”- He gestured </p><p>“ You mean traveling ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ That too, but I don’t know. It’s the first time in millennia that I’m out and about, on my own .”- Hades </p><p>“ Everybody needs some vacation. “- Renfri </p><p>“ Yes. But what are you going to do when I’m gone ?”- Hades asked Renfri </p><p>“ I don’t that’s the think about my life, nothing was too sure, I can fall love or even die tomorrow. You know what I like the thrill of the unknown. So I have no idea .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I was never faced with such insurgency before .”- Hades </p><p>“ You should try it, someday. It brings new light to surprises, and how should you react. It’s mortal-ish. ”- Renfri said looking fully into the fire </p><p>“ Aren’t you afraid that you’ll never have security, you know a legacy ?”- Hades asked</p><p>“ No, I’m no king, and I think having a legacy does mean I have to leave something for the new generation, also means I have to have a family or children around to pass whatever I am down through their memory, and I’m not that desperate for affection .”- Renfri </p><p>“ You don’t want to have a family then ?”- Hades </p><p>“ What would be the point? One day or another they’ll go away and I’ll be alone again so.”- Renfri </p><p>“ So you prefer to be alone .”- Hades stated, almost questioning her </p><p>“ I’m not used to people sticking around when things go bad, I’m not afraid of being alone. I just know that the only person I have to trust with my survival is me, and no one else .”- Renfri shrugged </p><p>“ It’s quite a pessimist.”- Hades </p><p>“ Look who’s saying .”- Renfri teased him </p><p>Hades had gotten used to this, the back and forth of teasing, little insults and remarks that Renfri had, she had a big mouth, but she was also fearless, he was sure, not just her mouth but her intelligence would get her killed someday. He knew because he was the same, his mother used to tell him that if he wasn’t a god he would have died because of his sarcasm, but as soon as the thought of his mother came, the thought that he would never see her again caught him. </p><p>“ What ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ Nothing .”- Hades said as his shy smile dropped and he looked into the fire </p><p>“ It must be a big nothing.”- Renfri </p><p>“ I’m thing about … Tomorrow .”- Hades </p><p>“ Again ?”- Renfri said as she got her sword out of the hem </p><p>“ Yes. It’s a big day .”- Hades said </p><p>“ Are you nervous ?”- Renfri asked as she sharpened her sword with a rock </p><p>“ A little bit .”- Hades admitted </p><p>“ The king of the underworld, scared of some girl .”-Renfri teased again </p><p>“ I’m not scared. I’m apprehensive, it’s different .”- Hades </p><p>“ Of course, but I thought someone as pragmatic as you, would have that under control .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I don’t have a plan of action.”- Hades</p><p>“ Why would you have one ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ I mean what am I suppose to say ?”- Hades </p><p>“ Go up to her, tell her you like her hair, or something like that, and if she has a sword tell her that you like women with swords flirt like everyone else.”-Renfri told him as she continued sharping her blade </p><p>“ That will never work .”- Hades </p><p>“ It works for me .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Of course it works for your, males love to have their boots licked, it’s the idiotic male ego .”- Hades </p><p>“ I’m not saying I use that with males, mister knows it all .”- Renfri told him </p><p>She didn't have to look to Hades to know he had a confused look upon his face, but as he understood what she meant she heard a sign come from the god of the underworld. </p><p>“ Wait a minute .”- Hades </p><p>“ You greeks thing you’re the only one that has homosexuality, well if you want to know, I’m not as straight as my arrows .”- Renfri </p><p>“ You never told me you only liked women . Why? Not that I’m judging it’s perfectly normal .”-Hades asked amused </p><p>“ Well I didn’t tell you I only like women, because first of all that would be a lie, I don only like women, I like everybody, I love the heart and the soul , not the parts, and second of all, you never asked. I’m not going to go up to someone and be like, hello is me the lesbian … I mean I don hide it, but I also don’t tell total strangers .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Makes sense .”- Hades </p><p>“ But let’s not divert the conversation to me, let’s think of you for a second .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I prefer to go to sleep .”- Hades </p><p>“ You know, someday you’ll have to talk about your feeling with someone, and I’m feeling that day is coming at you, as fast as Mjölnir .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Good night .” - Hades said, getting up from the bonfire </p><p>“ Night night, twinkle toes.”- Renfri </p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>Hades knew he was dreaming, this dreams could never deceive him, when he was at home, at Greece, dreams were treacherous, he didn’t know, if Hypnos just didn’t have a particular fondness to him, or if he messed with all people, but here, in the place called Vaikia dreams told him stories. He was back at that field full of wildflowers, that prosperous place, where the death he normally brought with him, did not arrive. </p><p>But this time around he had the medallion on his hands, and he was alone at least he thought, he saw no one around him, not even the animals were in his visual field, so he decided to take a step, but before he could take it, something caught his ropes, he felt a light tug, and so he turned, he didn’t recognize the person by his side, the only thing he could register was a crown of flowers, with daisies and wildflowers, but the hair was no longer red as fire, but black as ebony. </p><p>The god of the underworld didn’t understand why, she had changed, but before he could say anything to that woman, whom he could not even se da face properly, a voice came to his ears as if it was the wind, he heard.</p><p>“ Hey, are you there? Hades ?”- The voice, he knew it</p><p>He turned back to the woman who tugged at him, but as soon as he did that he was forced out of his dream by a hard tug. Hades flexed his eyes open to see Renfri, she blocked the sunlight from his eyes, but he knew it was her intently. </p><p>“ Come on, princess, it’s your big day .”- Renfri said never falling to tease him </p><p>They packed everything up and wen in the direction of Röðullrimm, that ride, was strangely silent, Hades was already used to, Renfri talking about the forest or the best way to ambush someone who was on the road or any other subject that came to her mind, but she was strangely quiet what made the god of the dead take attitude and do the talking. </p><p>“ So, what is it ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ What is it what ?”- Renfri asked back </p><p>“ You’re quiet .”- Hades </p><p>“ Can’t I be quiet. I thought you liked better when I wasn’t rambling about my stuff.”- Renfri said </p><p>“ I don’t mind .”- Hades</p><p>“ I don’t know, just feeling a little bit … melancholic .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Why ?”- Hades asked surprised </p><p>“ Well, I don’t have many, you know, human interactions that are friendly, and you’re probably going away, and never back so … I don’t know, I’m just a little sad that the adventure is over .”- Renfri </p><p>“ It’s not over, and you can say, friend .”- Hades </p><p>“ What ?”- Renfri asked surprised </p><p>“ You can call me a friend .”- Hades </p><p>“ Friend, I just thought you wouldn’t …”- Renfri </p><p>“ Wouldn’t what? I would consider you a friend .”- Hades </p><p>“ Uhh, that’s good I guess .”- Renfri </p><p>The conversation didn't last much forward but it did not take long for them to arrive at the ports of the city, there were mortals, fairies, nymphs, organs, dwarfs, Hades lost even the count of how many different people they could see only when entering the city. The two went to an inn and left their horses together with the others who were in a barn, which could shelter at least ninety horses. </p><p>Hades didn’t expect the agglomeration in the city, there were crowds of people, and it was not difficult to mix in among the people, a festival seemed to be happening. And of course, he asked himself, if the person he was looking for as much as they would have to look in the crowd. </p><p>“ This city looks too crowded, is it always like that ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ I don’t come to this side of Midgarð very often but, I guess they are praying, because of the end of Spring, the autumn season will start in a few weeks, and we usually have very harsh autumns and winters, so people gather in festivals to pray and make sacrifices so that crops and animals aren’t attacked by the winter and this attracts many beings not only mortal. But I don’t usually come to these things. “- Renfri explained </p><p>“ So what do you do ?”- Hades curiously asked </p><p>“ I don’t even plan things, maybe go home and stay with my family for the festival, or go to Jötunheimies, before the winter strikes, no one dares to go to the mountains o near to winter so, is quieter up there .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Understandable. So where do we start searching ?”- Hades</p><p>“ You could start telling me how she looks like .”- Renfri </p><p>Hades’mind was brought to the dream, she had changed, but why, he asked to himself, he kept thinking what he should say while in his thoughtful state will Renfri, waited for his answer. </p><p>“ So ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ Ahh, she’s a redhead .”- Hades </p><p>“ You have to be more specific, if you want a redhead, I can bring you Thor and you guys can have a talk .”- Renfri</p><p>“ Uhh, she wore a crown of flowers, and a white dress, she’s white-skinned and had beautiful hands .”- Hades closed his eyes trying to remember her from his dreams, but she kept changing </p><p>“ Are you that much of an incurable romantic, that you notice how beautiful her hands were but not her face?”- Renfri</p><p>“ I'm not an incurable romantic.”- Hades</p><p>“ Yeah, whatever you say champ.”- Renfri</p><p>“ So what should we do ?”- Hades</p><p>“ I’ll give a look around. You stay there .”- Renfri said </p><p>Before Hades could protest, Renfri, shifted, into a raven and started flying over the city, he did what she had asked, stood in front of the barn where her horses were, while she watched the crowd. It didn't take long for Renfri to come back, flew overhead above the crowd, and metamorphosed back into her human form near Hades. </p><p>“ Nothing, at the west of the town .”- Renfri </p><p>“ So what do we do now ?”- Hades asked not deriving his eyes from the crowd </p><p>“  We can go east, it’s usually were people do the sacrifices if you want to.”- Renfri </p><p>“ Why wouldn’t I want to ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ There is a lot of blood involved .”- She teased him </p><p>“ And you think I’m skirmish? Let’s go before we lose the day.”- Hades </p><p>They went down the streets arriving at a big square, the crowd of people intensified the closer they got to a square, probably where people left the offerings when the crowd started to intensify their return, Hades felt someone grab their hand. </p><p>He looked down, and saw that the hand was Renfri’s warm hand, Hades was surprised she would even touch him, she didn’t seem to be fan touching anybody, but now she seemed extremely uncomfortable, in that agglomeration of people, he could not say that he was a fan of that situation either, but Renfri seemed about to the point of elbowing any person that came, with 1 meter from her. </p><p>“ What ?”- Renfri asked looking back at him </p><p>“ Nothing .”- Hades responded </p><p>As they got closer to the square,  Hades could see the shape of a fountain in the middle of the square full of, people, Hades couldn’t see, anyone with the description of the lady of his dreams, but suddenly he felt Renfri releasing his hand. A sense o lost filled him as he turned to see that she wasn’t beside him, and was not into the near crowd to him. </p><p>So it became a multi-tasking moment, he tried to find Renfri, while she moves easily through the crowd do to her smaller stature, and for, Hades could barely see, her as she ran in the middle of the crowd without many directions, but as she got out of the crowd, she saw, her. Of course, it was her, Renfri thought to herself, how could she not to on her before.</p><p>Sygin was by some beings, distributing some prayers, and doing what most gods usually didn’t do, stay within mortals. So many things became clear to Renfri, Sygin, was the redhead, Sygin was gentle and very ladylike, not like Valkyries and even Sif, she was a perfect lady for Hades. Renfri didn’t understand how she hadn’t thought of Sygin. </p><p> Renfri ran to Sygin, as her the other beings went away, the gentle goddess, looked upon, Renfri. She always smiled, with the crown of flowers, on her head, and her red straits of hair. Renfri thought for the first time, Sygin and her were introduced, she was very loving, and it didn’t matter to her who you were, anyone was deserving of love from her. She thought to herself Sygin was a polar opposite to Hades, but wet she would love him no less. </p><p>“ Young Renfri, it’s a delight to see you again .”- Sygin said with her gentle voice </p><p>“ I’m so happy to see you .”- Renfri said </p><p>“ I’m also happy to see you, young one. Didn’t you come with your father ?”- Sygin asked with a smile </p><p>“ No, why would I, he hates these festivals as much as I do .”- Renfri </p><p>“ So what brings you here ?”- Sygin</p><p>“ I came with a friend, he wants to meet you .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I will be more than delighted to meet with them .”- Sygin said </p><p>“ I’m going to get him .”- Renfri </p><p>“I’ll wait here .”- Sygin </p><p>Renfri ran into the crowd again, now being less particular how she got to Hades,  Ren could swear she elbowed someone’s nose, she moved much faster now, as she got to the dark-haired god who was still, searching for her, she grabbed his arm swiftly as she dragged him out of the horde of people.</p><p>“ Renfri, were are we going ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ Just trust me .”- Renfri said dragging him out </p><p>Hades couldn’t fathom what was happening until he was facing another person, and there she was. Redheaded, big green eyes with a brown center, she had a crown of flowers, but not exactly as he had seen, but she was there, alive and breathing, Hades stopped his hand before pinching himself, he could say anything, but heard a sweet and gentle voice cut the silence.</p><p>“ Hello, Uhm, Renfri told me you are a friend of hers and that you wanted to meet me. My name is Sygin by the way .”- Sygin said gently as always </p><p>“ I’m ... Hades .”- Hades presented himself, not as stoic as he usually would be he didn’t want to scare the lady </p><p>“ You are lord Hades ?”- She asked delightedly </p><p>Her smile became brighter as if that could even be possible, but something didn’t click. Hades felt … nothing. She as exactly what the had dreamed, but yet, she didn’t bring an instant feeling. And that puzzled him. She was supposed to be the love of his life, but he didn’t feel anything, not even a slight possibility of being in love with her. </p><p>“ Can I ask why would you come from such a faraway place to meet, with me ?”- Sygin asked </p><p>“ Well … I came to give you this .”- Hades reached for the medallion that was still with him </p><p>He took out the medallion and showed to her, her face became even happier, something he truly thought impossible, She reached to get the medallion gently, and he gave it to her. </p><p>“ How did you find this? I’ve been looking for this … for an eternity .”- Sygin asked </p><p>“ I just came upon it, and I thought to bring it back to the owner .”- Hades</p><p>“ Ohh, thank you, you’re too kind. I don’t even know how to thank you enough .”- Sygin </p><p>“ You don’t need to .”- Hades said </p><p>Renfri immediately shrugged, she was right by his back, crossing her finger hoping he would do any move to try something. But he did nothing, Sygin thanked him two or three more times, and went away. Hades didn’t even try to stop her. As she faded on the crowd Renfri went closer to Hades. </p><p>“ What is the name of Hel was that ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ What ?”- Hades </p><p>“ She right there, and you did nothing. Why ?- Renfri </p><p>“ I don’t know, I just didn’t feel it was right .”- Hades</p><p>“ How so ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ It wasn’t her … It wasn’t meant to be her .”- Hades said quite vagally </p><p>“ Well, that's a bummer. ”- Renfri </p><p>“ I’m sorry, I dragged you to this for nothing .”- Hades </p><p>“ At least, now you know who it is not .”- Renfri said trying to look on the bright side </p><p>“ I was so sure... But I talked to her, it just wasn’t her .”- Hades said looking were Sygin stood a minute ago </p><p>“ If it wasn't meant to be, itś better to know right away than after you’re married right ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ I guess so .”- Hades </p><p>“ You know what we need to know ?”- Renfri asked</p><p>“ What ?”- Hades</p><p>“ Drinks !”- Renfri</p><p>“ You know, I wouldn’t say no to that now .”- Hades looked back at Renfri </p><p>“ Let’s get out of here .”- Renfri patted him on the shoulder</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Burden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vikings were famous for their wild behavior, and crazy powers, Hades had only heard of it, but being in one of this confraternization, was to have another perspective about it. People singing and dancing happily as if the winter, the most severe of seasons in Vaikia. Hades remembered winters were harsh, especially after, Demeter’s daughter had been killed by some rebelling Titans, as she had accused, but nothing compared to the Viking winter. </p><p>Hades was sited by a table, together with Renfri, he could hardly hear hat she told him, because of the music and the people screaming, and also because she was already was a little tipsy. He had a cup of mead on his hand, half full, but enough to get him going, he just found his situation very unusual. </p><p>“ Hey, Stormborn .”- Some man greeted Renfri </p><p>“ What did they say ?”- Hades asked her </p><p>“ Stormborn is the second name of mine .”- Renfri </p><p>“ How so ?”- Hades</p><p>“ So, you know your given name is Aidoneus right? And Hades is your other name. The name you choose. Lokison for me is the normal as everyone, all kids have the name of their fathers, but Stormborn is the name I am known better, as a code name .”- Renfri </p><p>“ And where did this came from ?”- Hades </p><p>“ It’s a long story .”- Renfri </p><p>“ We have time .”- Hades </p><p>“ Well then, when I was found, I was in a basket in the middle of the storm, my father found me at sea in the middle of a storm, so people think I was born from the storm. So they call me Stormborn .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Who would leave a child on the storm ?”- Hades asked disgustedly </p><p>“ I don't know, and frankly I don’t want to know, if they didn't want me too bad for them, I’m doing better around here .”- Renfri said raising her glass </p><p>Hades and Renfri kept talking, but as the night progressed, Fenrir showed up, the mood changed slightly, Fenrir asked Hades so many questions, as Renfri represented him for doing so. Hades wished he had a relationship with his brothers like that, where he could represent them for what they’ve done, and not have a grudge be held against him, he wished they were closer. But then again he was also thankful that his siblings could mess with his life and embarrass him. </p><p>“ Ohh love that song .”- Renfri said as very exciting music started to play </p><p>A great deal of the people in the room started to form a circle to dance, and Hades questioned himself in what type of dance was that he wasn’t versed in the ways of dancing but that was different from what he usually saw, in parties that he was obligated to go to the Olympus. </p><p>“ Come on Fenrir dance with me .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I can’t unless you want me to puke on the dance floor .”- Fenrir said on his drunken voice </p><p>“ That’s fair, so Hades come dance with me .”- Renfri said looking back at Hades </p><p>“ Why me ?”- Hades </p><p>“ I don’t want Fenrir as a dance partner he’s too drunk for that .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I’m sorry, I can’t say I am a good dance partner ether .”- Hades</p><p>“  Come on, come dance with me please ?!”- Renfri asked vehemently </p><p>“ I don’t like to dance very much, Renfri I’ll have to pass .”- Hades</p><p>“ After all, I did, you can’t dance one, dance? Seriously, I thought we were friends .”- She said putting her hands on her hips </p><p>“ One dance ?”- Hades sighed </p><p>“ One dance is all I ask for .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Fair well .”- Hades said getting up </p><p>“ Yes !!”- She shouted </p><p>Renfri hooked her harm to Hades’ as they went to the dance floor, the stood next to the rest of the people that formed circles, as the music started to pick up in speed. As the music grew, the people at Hades’ and Renfri’s sides hooked their arms to theirs, and Renfri that was at Hades’right hooked her arm with his again. </p><p>“ What are we doing ?”- Hades whispered into Renfri’s ear </p><p>“ I have no idea, I’ve never danced this music before .”- Renfri said on to Hades’ ear, as the sound of the music made impossible for them to talk in not very close </p><p>“ What ? you told me you love this song .”- Hades asked </p><p>“ Yes I do, but no one ever danced with me. Now go .”- Renfri told pointing out that he had to dance </p><p>The danced in circles, around each other as the music went Hades became more familiar with the dance, as in the middle people separated into pares, Hades was pulled to dance with two mortals, a nymph and a very drunken man, but always looking at Renfri that looked as she, was having the time of her life. But coincidently the song ended with the two of them together. </p><p>As Renfri encountered herself on Hade’s, not just their height difference became apparent to her,  but also that Hades didn’t have the ghost of a smile upon his lips, he had a full-fledged smile lingering upon his lips, she smiled back looking up to the tall man as the music ended, and they suddenly became aware of their surroundings. </p><p>They went back to their table were Fenrir had drunk not only Hades’ but also Renfri’s cup of mead. They kept talking, but the party seemed to settle down as the night became, older. As Fenrir asked all types of questions, Hades’recalled Renfri, laughing and being truly happy. He thought to himself, that she was truly having the better end of the bargain than whoever abandoned her, but he also thought she smelled, good, as a wildflower. </p><p>“ So, Hades I have a question .”- Fenrir said in his very drunken voice </p><p>“ It’s already the trillionth, question you have for him .”- Renfri teased her brother </p><p>“ As I said, you shall ask me .”- Hades said </p><p>“ Since you’ve been there before. What is the sensation of being swallowed?”-Fenrir </p><p>“ Fenrir !!! You don ask people how is to be swallowed, I thought you knew better . I don’t ask you how was to be maintained in invisible chains before knowing how to shapeshift .”- Renfri adverted her brother, accompanied by a slap to the back of his head </p><p>“ Ohh, I didn’t know it was a touchy subject. I’m sorry .”- Fenrir </p><p>“ You didn’t know. I know you weren’t trying to wound me .”- Hades brushed off </p><p>“ If you want to punch me, you can .”- Fenrir said giving him his right cheek </p><p>“ No ! I’m not angry Fenrir, you had no intention.”- Hades </p><p>“ Well if you want to kick me that’s alright .”- Fenrir said </p><p>Fenrir and Hades continued their back and forth, was Hades tried to try to brush off whatever ideas for punishment Fenrir thought about, and Fenrir asking him to have vindication upon him. They were so immersed in their conversation they didn’t even hear Renfri. </p><p>“ Is that father ?”- She asked Fenrir that now had caught Hades’hand and was driving, fist form the god of death to his own face </p><p>Renfri saw her father clearly, he was sitting on a table, somewhat close to them, it was definitely him, green eyes as were Fenrir’s, black hair, white skin, black and green closes that were adorned with gold. But he wasn’t alone, he was with Sygin. That puzzled her, Loki was supposed to be, somewhere between Jotunheim with his people or at Helheim visiting his other daughter Hel. </p><p>So she got up without any explanation and walked through the people that still remained at the tavern, and got to Loki and Sygin’s table. They didn’t seem to know she was there, before she cleared her through, to get their attention. She thought it was strange that both of them were staring at each other as two love-struck teens.</p><p>“ Renfri !”- Sygin was the first to understand she was there </p><p>“ Darling, I didn’t know you were here .”- Loki said </p><p>He used his softer voice. Loki never spoked with the sweet voice if he didn’t want to hide something, he had used this voice to justify things he had done. Renfri loved her father but she knew he was a flawed man, he was good at hiding his flaws, but she knew him, he was attempting to hide something, to as explicitly as he did with the aesir, cause that was underestimate the intelligence of her own daughter and pupil, so what was he hiding. Renfri asked to herself.</p><p>“ Hello, father .”- Fenrir's voice came along Renfri was in such deep thought she hadn’t  registered as Hades and Fenrir each to a side to her </p><p>“ Fenrir, my son I didn’t know you were here too .”- Loki </p><p>“ Father, where is mother ?”- Renfri asked looking side by side </p><p>Renfri saw her father flitch that’s when she knew something was off, Hades didn’ t understand the situation but even he could sense the tension between all of them. Sygin seemed to be surprised that they were still there, but he also remarked that Loki, seemed afraid, not of them, but of Renfri, maybe something was truly off. </p><p>“ You didn’t tell her ?”- Loki asked Fenrir </p><p>“ It wasn’t my secret to tell .”- Fenrir said sobering up faster than Hades thought possible </p><p>“ Told me what ?!”- Renfri’s tone  was far from friendly </p><p>“ Renfri, me and your mother, we are not together anymore .”- Loki said calmly </p><p>“ What !?!”- She screamed after some paused </p><p>“ Ren …”- Fenrir </p><p>“ No, wait a second let me get it, you and Angrboða are separating, and the thought of telling me didn’t cross your mind !?!”- Renfri asked, Hades could practically hear her rage building up </p><p>“ Renfri, not in here .”- Fenrir whispered to his sister </p><p>“ Not in here !?! Of course, you're fending for him. You told HIM, but you didn't give a damn if I knew. What I was going to notified by a marriage invitation that’s it !?!”- Renfri was inraged and all of the people at the tavern were now aware of that </p><p>“ Wow, I’m his son too .”- Fenrir</p><p>“ Yeah, the difference between me and you, is that you are actually his son, I’m just a burden!”- Renfri clapped back still in her roaring tone </p><p>“ You are not a burden Renfri, you are my daughter .”- Loki said getting up </p><p>“ Well, that’s the message you send when you don’t tell me you are literally, marrying someone else !!”- Renfri</p><p>“ We better tone it down a bit, people don’t seem so amused with this .”- Fenrir sais trying to defuse the situation</p><p>“ And Fenrir, how aren’t you as inraged as I am, Angrboða is your mother, the woman who brought you into this world, how are you not as pissed off as me, oh yeah I know, because you knew about this before I did. And we haven’t even come to Sygin, goddess of loyalty, I ask loyalty to who, because you’re all about being loyal to your aesir, but when it comes to Jotuns you’re not far from stabbing in the back and robbing other women’s husbands, well shame on you .”- Renfri </p><p> “ Renfri! I understand your range and your fury but it doesn’t give you the right to go after everybody, you're mad at me, so get mad at me .”- Loki </p><p>“ Ohh you can bet your ass you don’t. Of course, I can go after you guys, I’m going after the people who wrong me. I’m telling the truth to your face because you know father dearest has blessed me with a big mouth and sharp tongue .”- Renfri </p><p>Hades felt the rage inside her, she was as enraged as he was with his parents, he knew the feeling, she felt betrayed by them. He empathized with her, being betrayed by your own is no good. He knew none of them were aware of his existence there, but he wasn’t about to go back to the table and let their fight go one. </p><p>“ I can not believe you’ve done this. And of course, it is not a big deal for you, you’re going to be happy with a new young wife, but what of us. I’m not  going to go home anymore, because as soon as she gives you children you won’t want your bastard children around.”- Renfri continued preaching her father </p><p>“ This is not going to happen, you know that. You’ll always be my child.”- Loki </p><p>“ And you know the worst thing, you can even see that, we will be your bastar children, want you or not. And just like that, you’re going to abandon all of us, you're going to abandon me, as all people have. You know better than the people that put me in that basket you found me in the rain, you know at least they were pretty clear when they showed me they didn’t love me. It was just silence. I’ll ask you to keep your beautiful word about how we will always be a family and try not to insult my intellect. Please resume your night of whatever you were doing. But I’m out !”- Renfri said </p><p>Renfri stormed out, it was quite violent, people all around were aware of the fight, the situation could not be more awkward. Hades had never found himself like that. A good thing about not being close to his siblings was that he didn’t have those types of arguments, he was just let out of everything, and to be fair he didn't really care. </p><p>“ I’ll talk to her .”- Hades told Fenrir </p><p>“ Yeah, I think that would be good .”- Fenrir </p><p>Hades went away to search for Renfri, as he went through the counter he left some diamonds to pay for the mead they had and went out. </p><p>“ Who’s that ?”- Loki asked Fenrir </p><p>“ A friend of hers .”- Fenrir </p><p>“ That’s Hades, isn’t it ?”- Sygin </p><p>“ Yep Syg .”- Fenrir</p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Hades good out of the tavern they were all, the cold wind from the night Inflated his pills, the streets were much less populated than in the morning, there were few people, mostly fainted drunken people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renfri couldn't have walked very far, but he felt in his bones that she hadn't run to the square in the middle of the city, so he walked down the street in the opposite direction. And as he had predicted there she was, in a hill a few meters from the city, perched on the trunk of an ancestral tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey, little bird .”- Hades looked up to Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed thoughtful and angry, he couldn’t say he didn't know the feeling, being angry and disappointed at his family was something fairly common, but he didn’t get that enraged. But he felt as though he could try to console her, but no matter how bad he was at comforting people, he at least understood her anger which was a start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not a little bird, I’m a rave, and you know that .”- Renfri said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It’s cold out here .”- Hades said as friendly as he could </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I like the cold, it doesn’t lie about its nature, it’s rough and unbending. You have to like it for what it is .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Renfri …”- Hades</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ If you came here on the defense of my father, I will tell you to fuck off .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not in defense of anyone. Can I go up ?”- Hades pointed his head to the trunk where Renfri was</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a couple of swift movements, he went up the tree and set by  Renfri’s side, he could see even in the dark of the night he could see some tears falling from her eyes, maybe not rage then, sadness and fear, that brought a lot of thinks back to his mind, it did hit home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry you had to see that .”- Renfri apologized, she wasn't herself at that moment, or at least not the one Hades had come to know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Families fight, you don’t have to hide that .”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I know but, I just, I was so pissed off … cause I’m already the odd one out, when they don’t tell me things like that, it just makes me more … uh, frustrated .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ It’s understandable .”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ And what would you know about that your highnesses ?”-  Renfri asked getting back to her teasing tone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Are you kidding me, I’m practically the leading authority in being the odd one out. But I don’t care, and it doesn’t affect me .”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So what you’re saying is that I shouldn’t care ?”- Renfri said fishing her tears </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ No, I’m saying I understand the frustration, but I don’t let it affect me, because my family is not loving as yours. You guys care about each other, and you have a sense of brotherhood, and family I never had .”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not getting what you want to tell me .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m saying I wished I had a family like yours, I know I can seem alright with not having a brotherly relation with any of my siblings, but when I see your family, I kind of wish I had that. Because it doesn't matter how much you guys fight, you’ll always come back for each other .”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wow, that was … very heartfelt. Where did this come from ?”- Renfri asked laughing softly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I don’t know, I just thought you needed to know. Take it from someone who is as old as me, your family is one of the most loving I’ve seen in a great deal of my time. And you know, being the odd one out doesn’t mean you are the fuck up, so if you end up having more siblings, and they end up failing, you can kind of rejoice on their failure .”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ You’ve been doing that ?”- Renfri laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well, the feeling of not bing the fuck up is very … empowering .”- Hades laughed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ This trunk is so going to crack with both of us on it ?”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, I see that it wasn't the best of my ideas .”- Hades</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well, I’m not the one putting up weigh so …”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Are you calling me fat ?”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’ve already called you, fat, stupid and old. So the question of how am I still alive those come to mind .”- Renfri </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ We better get out of here. It’s getting cold .”- Renfri brushed her hand together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I thought you liked the cold.”- Hades </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I like it, but I'm not trying to get my finger to gangrene.”- Renfri said jumping from the tree </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way back to Bifröst that same cavern where they were not even some weeks ago. Hades looked at the door of the cave, he had come here for nothing. But the sense of his melancoly didn’t come only because he hadn’t found what he came looking for, but also because the journey had ended. He looked that door thoughtfully, thinking on the journey that got him there. </p><p>“ So, it’s the end .”- Renfri </p><p>“ The end is part  of everything .”- Hades said turning to Renfri </p><p>“ What are you going to do now ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ For the first time in my life, I have no idea .”- Hades sighed </p><p>“ You know, you can always come back. It’d be nice to see you again.”- Renfri </p><p>“ And I thought you didn’t like me .”- Hades teased her </p><p>This back and forth, he would miss that, not even his oldest friends, as Hecate would tease her like that. He would definitely keep in touch with these being, wise beyond her years but had a young energy to herself. But as he looked at her, he also thought she had something in her, some sadness n a rage and a true wanting to have someone who was true. He saw himself on her and that was new. </p><p>“ So … I want to … give you something .”- Renfri said </p><p>“ A parting gift, I  would love it .”- Hades</p><p>Renfri gave him two items, a circular object wrapped in a blue cloth and a dragon-shaped bracelet, he started unwrapping the circular object but Renfri stopped him. </p><p>“ No ! Uhhh, I think you better, only open this when you get to your house .”- Renfri said</p><p>“ Why ?”- Hades asked suspiciously </p><p>“ Well, this … It’s the only thing that came with me when I was found on the storm.”- Renfri explained </p><p>“ And why are you giving me this ?”- Hades asked confused </p><p>“ For years I have searched, and this came from Greece, it has a greek symbol as I found out. I ask that you only … I don’t know do what you must with that.”- Renfri </p><p>“ You want me to find out who your parents are .”- Hades concluded </p><p>“ Yes, but I don’t want you to tell me … I just want you to return it, and if you don’t want to it’s alright, I don’t think whoever this comes from has the right to know I’m still alive, they abandoned me, but I just want it to go back to where it belongs .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I will. And what is this ?”- Hades asked holding the bracelet </p><p>“ It’s a bracelet, dingus .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I can see it’s a bracelet, but those it mean ?”- Hades</p><p>“ You know around here, we use that, to tell someone that … I … It means if someone moves against you they move against me .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I don’t I grasped whatever this means .”- Hades </p><p>“ It means, if someday you need me I’ll be there, I’ll dye for you .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Renfri, I would never ask for you to do  that.”- Hades scoffed</p><p>“ That’s the beauty of it, you don’t have to ask. I believe in your cause, I believe you, and I would risk my life for whatever you believe. It means, you're my pack, it means family. It’s quite personal.”- Renfri</p><p> “ Wow, I didn’t expect this from you .”- Hades said looking at the bracelet </p><p>“ If you don’t want it just say it …”- Renfri </p><p>“ No ! I want it. “- Hades said sliding the bracelet to his right wrist </p><p>“ Looks good on you .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Thank, it’s lovely. I’m sorry I have no gifts to give you, I didn’t know we were going to exchange gifts .”- Hades </p><p>“ It’s fine, you didn’t need to give me something to remember you, it’s a little bit difficult to forget a king .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Ohh, you flatter me. Where did your teasing go ?”- Hades</p><p>“ Well if you want to give me a gift, you can use it as an excuse to come back .”- Renfri suggested </p><p>“ I surtenly will .”- Hades </p><p>Hades looked at his wrist, he would truly treasure that. He wouldn’t tell Renfri but, it would be very difficult to remember someone like her. She was foreign yet familiar, jovial yet wise, she was special. He caught that thought and was conflicted by it. </p><p>“ I guess this is a good by .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Yes, I guess .”- Hades extending his right hand to Renfri </p><p>She seemed to be puzzled with his action, but took the head of the situation quickly as she, looked back at her right hand, she promptly spat on her hand and grabbed his forearm as shook it, Hades closed his eyes, not to see the devilish grin on Renfri’s face.</p><p>“ Your spit now is on my arm .”- Hades</p><p>“ Yep .”- Renfri pulled away </p><p>Hades headed for the cave, while Renfri stayed watching as he headed for the exit around his house. She felt a tightness in her heart, but the origin of this for her was still obscure, which disappeared when he turned to give her a last look at her.</p><p>“ Thank you again for the gifts, young one .”- Hades teased </p><p>“ Next time, I’ll give you a cane old man .”- Renfri said </p><p>They both smiled at each other, it was not a definitive goodbye, they both knew it, but they both still felt melancholic. When Hades disappeared into the cave and the light of Bifröst lit up the sky, Renfri knew that Hades had returned to his home. Renfri took a few seconds to turn around and get the horses, which she would return to Odin, to get out of there, the silence was grim. </p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>Hades closed his eyes as the light on the Bifröst inglobed him, as he opened his eyes again, he saw himself at the underworld, he could see his fortress. He morphed himself back at his usual close and usual for, as he entered he was greeted by all his servants, that seemed baffled by seeing him alone, knew they would be confused in seeing him alone. Or it was because he wasn’t his usually stoic figure, he had a little smile his lips. </p><p>He walked past the corridors, to the thrones room, and there in front of his throne was Hecate commanding the servants and other workers of the underworld as he would have. He looked at her from the door frame, but it didn’ t took a lot of time for her to noticed him. </p><p>“ My lord Hades, it’s good to see you again, I was beginning to question when were you coming back.”- Hecate said sending the servants away </p><p>“ I’m sorry I didn’t send any letters, time flue when I was searching .”- Hades said coming into the throne room  </p><p>“  That’s what happens when you are following your heart .”- Hecate looking past his shoulders </p><p>“ I’m unaccompanied .”- Hades </p><p>“ What ?! But what happened to the girl from your dreams ?”- Hecate said crossing her arms </p><p>“ Things didn’t transpire as I thought they would .”- Hades acknowledged </p><p>“ Let’s go to the library. “- Hecate said </p><p>They went into the library, it was all the same, he usually felt relived on coming home but it brought him a gloomy sense, Hecate went in with him, ash he went to the table where he usually kept the books he was currently reading and left the wrapped present Renfri gave him. </p><p> “ What is that ?”- Hecate </p><p>“ It’s a gift .”- Hades</p><p>“ I didn’t know the northerners were such good hosts.”- Hecate</p><p>“ You could say they were kind to me .”- Hades</p><p>“ Wait is there something else there ?”- Hecate </p><p>“ What do you mean ?”- Hades asked sitting at the chair by the table </p><p>“ You know what I mean. You have a smile even if small, you have it. What happened ?”- Hecate </p><p>“ I may have made a friend .”- Hades suggested </p><p>“ A friend? Who? “- Hecate asked leaning to the table in front of Hades </p><p>“ A ranger from the forest who almost killed me called Renfri .”- Hades </p><p>“ Well, I want to me this courageous man. If he tried to kill you he must have a lot of courage .”- Hecate</p><p>“ Renfri is a she .”- Hades</p><p>“A she ?”- Hecate </p><p>“ Yes .”- Hades</p><p>“ And she gifted you this ?”- Hecate</p><p>“ Yes, but we are only friends .”- Hades </p><p>“And she gave you a gift ?”- Hecate </p><p>“ Well it’s not very much a gift, she was found on a storm as a baby and this was the only thing that she had to identify herself.”- Hades said unwrapping the gift </p><p>It was a piece of jewelry, a medallion, almost as big as the size of Hades' hand, all soaked in gold, in the piece of gold of the necklace, that symbol, a half-circle turned upwards, with a small connection with a triangular. Hades knew whose symbol that was. </p><p>“ It’s the simble of Demeter, maybe her mother was a nymph from my sister.”- Hades said giving Hecate the necklace</p><p>“ I don’t think so .”- Hecate </p><p>“ It’s my sister’s symbol, of course, she is from there .”- Hades said </p><p>“I’m not saying that she is not from Demeter’s garden, I’m saying that a simple nymph ca not have something like this a medallion embroidered in gold, something so fancy, it would be someone way higher on station than a simple nymph.”- Hecate adverted</p><p>“ What are you saying Hecate ?”- Hades asked, his smile dropped as he thought </p><p>“ This isn’t even appropriate for a demigod, this belongs to a full-fledged god. And there is only one person that fits the bill.”- Hecate</p><p>“ Hecate, are suggesting that Renfri is not a simple being ?”- Hades asked still a little skeptical</p><p>“ No Hade, I’m acknowledging that. Now it makes to much sense. We never received the soul, because she was never dead !!”- Hecate said in the midst of her daydreams</p><p>“ Hecate what are you talking about ?”- Hades asked getting up </p><p>“ Demeter’s offspring, the one she said a group of titans killed, remember that it was little after the war with the titans. I always found it very strange but never said anything because practically the whole Olympus was grief-stricken.”- Hecate was more excited as if she had just figured out a mystery from a thriller book</p><p>“ But why would she do that ?”- Hades </p><p>“ The prophecy. Your prophecy, that the oracle told you by the end of the Titanomachy, it wasn’t just about you, but her daughter as well. So she would have heard about it .”- Hecate </p><p>“ That still doesn’t put Renfri on the goddess of spring  and who she would be Demeter’s kid .”- Hades</p><p>“ Hades think with me, if Demeter was to have a child, she would have some portion of her she would be a split her not like the other gods. She would be the god of a season, and Spring is one of the seasons  and of course, Demeter would want her child to have the most calmly and innocent one because we know how protective she is and …”- Hecate started to list but she didn’t need to continue</p><p>Hecate looked at Hades’ face he was neutral, his expressions weren’t stoic, but wasn’t afraid either, but she knew better, he now saw the bigger picture. Because of him, his new friend had been shipped off. But Hecate didn’t know the whole extent of his feelings. He got pale as a ghost, even more, pale then he already was, he felt guilt, Hades had spent limited time with Renfri but he knew the anguishes that she had for being the odd one out.  </p><p>“ I need to sit .”- Hades set back </p><p>Hades sat, as he thought, the guilt overthrows him, if Demeter had shipped off her child, just so she wouldn’t marry him, that was overstepping in all the levels of an owl mother, he didn’t know Renfri for long but, her altercation with her family had brought to light how she felt about having being abandoned. </p><p>“ Demeter did that so you guys wouldn't meet, but fate made you meet, this is out of this world Hades. You don’t seem excited .”- Hecate</p><p>“ What am I supposed to do !?”- Hades </p><p>“ Go back there, tell her the truth, and marry her .”- Hecate said as if that was an obvious line of though </p><p>“ No that is not possible, don’t know Renfri. She would never marry me. ”- Hades told her </p><p>“ Why not ?”- Hecate </p><p>“ If I told you the number of times that woman told me she would rather be dead than married, I’d spend a great deal of time here .”- Hades</p><p>“ Well you can talk to her father, he’ll probably talk her into it .”- Hecate </p><p>“ No, thinks are done differently at Vaikia, they let the people decide who to marry, and I wouldn’t want to marry her without her wanting to .”- Hades got up from his seat, he turned and looked back at the windows in the library, he overlooked his dark kingdom</p><p>Everything made more sense now, the connection he had with Renfri, as he knew in his heart that he could trust that girl, who had no desire to be a lady, who liked to stay in the forest and mocked him at every chance he gave her. A smile came upon his lips as he remembered her, realizing he had feelings for her was fast, the only thing he had to do was admit that he had those feelings.</p><p>“ So Hades, what is the plan of action ?”- Hecate </p><p>“ There is no plan of action .”- Hades</p><p>“ But, but, but, my lord Hades, you are destined to be together with this Renfri and …”- Hecate</p><p>“ Hecate she has suffered enough in her life, because of what her mother has done. I’m not going to make her suffer anymore. I’m not going to take her away from her family, I am not going to be the cause of any more suffering in her life. Even if I have to be unhappy .”- Hades said standing stoically</p><p>“ Lord Hades …”- Hecate </p><p> “ No more … Please, I want to be alone Hecate .”- Hades interrupted Hecate </p><p>“ As you wish my lord .”- Hecate said and got out of the room </p><p>Hecate got out of the room, but she waited in the corridor, she saw on Hades’ eye when he talked of this Renfri, she was special, she had something most people didn’t have. As Hades saw himself alone, he still looked at his kingdom when some tears fell from his eyes, the emotions were overwhelming, the memories were haunting him, he was going to be alone forever, until the end of eternity. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Obsidian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hades found himself sinking deeper and deeper into the emptiness within his heart, the feeling was only intended by memories, the smell of Renfri that was that wildflower. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, he ate right bad, the only thing to get Hades out of his spiral of overwhelming feelings was his work. </p><p>All the emotions seemed stronger, he was angrier than he should have been and sadder than he should have been, sometimes resulting in the work of his subordinates. People learned that they should tiptoe around him, while others closer to him reassured that it would pass, they knew that he could very well insist on his idea, that he would cause pain to Renfri's life, something that she didn't deserve, and that he should keep away. </p><p>She had sent letters, some talking about how she had climbed to the top of Jötunheimr, and how she had almost gangrened her toes, she always finished the letters saying that she expected to hear from him again, sometimes the letters came with wildflowers, sometimes with some branches of lavender, reading those letters made Hades' smile. He thought about her voice when reading those letters. But as soon as they were over he went back to his melancholic and mournful state when he put those letters in a drawer near his bed. </p><p>He didn’t answer any of the letters, not because he did not want to speak with Renfri, something that he was dying of will to do, but Hades feared that she detected even a small drop of his state of sadness, and thought that he was bothered with her sent those letters and was only answering her for politeness.  Every time he impulsively reached for paper and pen, to write a letter, he thought about how the truth would come out, and that Renfri would hurt less if, he just didn't answer.</p><p>She'd give up at some point and move on. It was a day like any other, Hades was buried in his work, his mind was focused on his work when he heard someone entering the library where he usually worked. </p><p>“ I want to be left alone !”- He said more harshly than he intended </p><p>“ There is someone here wanting to see you .”- Hecate said getting close to Hades</p><p>“ Hecate I’ve already told you …”- Hades </p><p>“ Hades, he really wants to see you .”- Hecate said more firmly </p><p>“ He ?”- Hades </p><p>“ Come in please .”- Hecate exclaimed </p><p>Hades sighed, Hecate was acted sometimes as an older sister, even as a mother, she was older than him, but he was already old enough to decide when he should see someone or not. But then the person came to view and he also couldn't believe his eyes, he blinked several times. It was Fenrir, he seemed amused and nervous, he looked everywhere trying to register how the place was painted, furniture, everything. </p><p>“ Hello .”- Fenrir waved to Hades shyly</p><p>“ I’ll leave you two alone .”- Hecate said getting out </p><p>“ Fenrir what are you doing here ?”- Hades asked as he got up </p><p>“ You know I was just in the neighborhood, you know visiting my sister Hel, and I decided to come down here to see you .”- Fenrir said nervously </p><p>“ Well, you’re here now. What do you want ?”- Hades asked friendly </p><p>“ Uhmm, I … Lord Hades, next week, it’s going to be Renfri’s birthday, and she would like it if you went, it would be a nice surprise, as you do know the last year wasn’t the best concerning family, but we’re all coming together for her birthday. And it would be incredible if you went .”- Fenrir said  shyly </p><p>Renfri had mentioned in the letter, then she didn't talk to her father for some time, because of what he had pulled off with Sygin, but Hades felt happy that now they might be in good terms. But as he felt happy that Fenrir thought it would be good if she saw him again, Hades’ judgment and headstrong demeanor caught up to him.</p><p>“ It would be nice to go Fenrir, but I was out for a long time, and I have literally a mountain of work to caught up with, so I’m afraid I might not be able to.”-Hades </p><p>“ Ohh, I understand, truly, you’re a very busy man. But thank you for listening. And I’m sorry if I bothered .”- Fenrir said a little sadder </p><p>“ No you didn’t, I just have a lot of work to get done .”- Hades </p><p>“ Well, then goodbye to you .”- Fenrir</p><p>“ Goodbye Fenrir .”- Hades</p><p>As Fenrir went away, Hades felt guilty for making that decision, but at the end, he told himself it was for the good of Renfri, that she would be happier without him, that he wouldn’t bring his sadness to her, that she would be free, intelligent, beautiful for the rest of her life. </p><p>“ What was that about !?”- Hecate's voice came back</p><p>“ I cannot go, and you know why .”- Hades </p><p>“ Ohh, Hades drop it, you know you want to go to that party, and look at your girl again came on !!”- Hecate urged </p><p>“ I already said I wasn’t going. And I don’t have an address .”- Hades </p><p>“ Then it’s good that I acted as a secretary for you, and told the boy you would consider, and he gave me the address .”- Hecate said waving a paper near his face </p><p>“ Hecate no !”- Hades</p><p>“ Why not. If even her family went out of their way for you to understand that you guys belong together. Why not ?”- Hecate urged him again</p><p>“ You know why! She is better off without me .”- Hades said turning back to his table </p><p>“ Hades, come one. You know you're destined come together, I see how angry and sad, you’ve been the last mouths this is your chance. And you’re going even if I have to drag you to that party. ”- Hecate </p><p>“ I’m so glad you can't do that because you’re not above me .”- Hades clapped back </p><p>“ Ohh yeah boy, you want to play with me, but I tell you I know how to play dirty. If you're not gonna do this to me by making you, I'm gonna appeal to someone who can boss you around .”- Hecate </p><p>“ Good luck, finding my mother .”- Hades</p><p>“ Not talking about your mother Hades  I’m talking about your highness the king of Olympus, that will be terribly annoyed in hearing you just, has ruined the international relations with the Vikings who have several beautiful women who are up for grabs, out there. I bet you don’t want to see Zeus go in his place at the party, do you ?”- Hecate </p><p>“ You wouldn't dare ?”- Hades looked back at Hecate </p><p>“ Try me .”- Hecate</p><p>Hades knew Hecate well, if he didn’t go,  she would meet her threats, so he sighed, Hades knew when he was defeated, for a second he thought on a way to get out of this but then he thought of Zeus, knowing about he loved someone or the worst thing if Zeus decided to crash the party, it would be a disaster. He looked back at Hecate, she crossed her hands in front of her as an entitled, older sister. </p><p>“ Alright, I’ll go .”- Hades said defeated </p><p>“ Good .”- Hecate said</p><p>“ Anything else ?”- Hades </p><p>“ Yes, I’ll choose something for you two dresses, and you get your girl a gift .”- Hecate said getting out of the library </p><p>“ What? Hecate I’m not five years old !”- Hades </p><p>“ I know, but you are not going fuck this up, get her a gift !”- Hecate </p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>A week pass by very fast, but Hades got his time to get a present but when he was already dressed and ready to got, something kept banging on his head, so he sat at his table, before going. He sat on his table in the library, and he let his willpower take care of himself, he took paper and pen, and started writing. He played his heart there, he knew if he didn't do it at that moment he would never be able to take the courage to tell Renfri, about where she came from and all the things that had prevented him from talking to her and his feeling for her.  </p><p>As he finished he got up, her gift had the letter in hand, Hades went on his way, it took some time to get to Jötunheimr, and as he got there he realized what Renfri meant in her letters when she describes that place as bitterly cold. He had to cling to the cape Hecate had chosen for him, in a blizzard that was happening, mid-summer. But the problem with the cold didn't compare tot he problem figuring out were was Angrboða’s house. </p><p>Lucky some Jötun’s told him that she leaves atop a mountain called Giant’s bane, he got there sometime after. As he got to the dor feeling a sense of conflict, he was already there, but still, his thoughts separated in pros and cons, it all got overwhelming, but he decides against his better judgment as he told himself and knocked on the door. </p><p>The door was opened, by a woman with hair red, but a little lighter than most redheads, her skin was very white, something Renfri told him in her letters, most Jötun’s had, her eyes, were a mix of green and brown, and she had very strong eyeliner surrounding her big eyes, she seemed young, Hades assumed that should be a friend or relative of Renfri’s. </p><p>“ Ohhh, I’m sorry who are you ?”- She asked </p><p>“ I … I’m Hades, a friend of Renfri’s, her brother Fenrir told me it was her birthday, so I brought her a gift, but if she is not available I can just leave  it here …”- Hades stuttered, half because of the cold, and half because he was kind of nervous </p><p>“ You’re Hades! Her brother had told me had a surprise for her, but I didn’t think you would show up .”- The woman said in a more happy tone </p><p>“ I don’t want to bother anyone.” Hades said </p><p>“ No, your not, come in please !”- The woman opened the door of the house urging him to come in</p><p>He came in, and after listening to the door shut behind him he removed the thickest layer of coats. He looked to the sides of the corridor where they were stopped, there was a room beside him, but there was no sound coming from there, the light and the laughter emanating from the end of the corridor, where the celebration should be happening. </p><p>“ It’s very kind of you to come here .”- The woman said helping him to put his coat away </p><p>“ I’m sorry we weren’t introduced, I’m Hades, and who are you ?”- He asked politely looking the lady in her eyes </p><p>“ I’m Angrboða. Renfrir and Fenrir’s mother .”- She assured him </p><p>“ You’re Angrboða ?”- Hades asked stunned </p><p>“ Yes. But seem surprised .”- Angrboða told him </p><p>“ It’s because you, seem so young. You don seem old enough to have your first child .”- Hades said with conviction </p><p>“ Ohh you flatter me, lord Hades …. Renfri there is a friend of yours here wanting to see you !!”- Angrboða</p><p>“ That is impossible mother, I don’t have any friends .”- Renfri’s voice came as a shout from the other side of the corridor </p><p>“ Come here, shit, or your friend will think we aren't polite .”- Angrboða shouted back </p><p>I didn’t take long for Hades to listen to footsteps coming, as Renfri came into view, he could swear his knees trembled, if Hades didn’t have as much self-control as he had, he would have certainly felt to the ground because she was a dream vision, she was wearing a simple white dress, that clang to her, it hugged her all in the right places, it showed her womanly features better than her ranger gear. </p><p>She had a crown of flowers up her had, wildflower, her scent was ascended by the lavender branches that lingered in the crown that was resting on her head, she ran to them without looking forward, so when she took her eyes off the ground and saw Hades, her face lighted up with a smile. He didn't know what she would do next, punch him for not returning her letters, scream at him for not being a good friend. But she did none of that, she jumped into his arms, and Hades had to brace himself not to fall to the ground. </p><p>“ I missed you, my friend .”- She told him </p><p>“ I’ve missed you too.”- Hades had a smile up to his mouth on the moment he heard her voice </p><p>“  I’m going to leave you two to your conversation .”- Angrboða said as she went back</p><p>“ I didn’t know you were going to show up. How didn’t you know it was my birthday ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ Fenrir .”- Hades</p><p>“ Of course that sneaky bastard .”- Renfri </p><p>Hades enjoyed the view of Renfri, he had only had it on memory for the last couple of months but now she was there, he had to get himself under control as his heart was at a speed he had never felt it. </p><p>“ So why didn’t you return any of my letters ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ Ohh, it’s complicated .”- Hades </p><p>“ I know you are a very busy man, you don’t have to explain yourself to me, you know … I’m sorry I even ask .”- Renfri </p><p>“ No it was not because of you, I passed to some turbulent times in recent months .”- Hades</p><p>“ Are you alright? I didn't know something was happening .”- Renfri </p><p>“ It was but, now it’s over, my agony is over .”- Hades could feel himself saying those words, they slipped from his mouth without any censoring from his brain</p><p>“ Than I’m happy that you’re safe now. “- Renfri said released</p><p>“ I got you something .”- Hades took the box from behind him</p><p>“ A gift me you really didn’t need to .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Well, that is the reason why I came .”- Hades said giving her the letter and a little box </p><p>“ A letter …”- Renfri </p><p>“ No ! I think you better read this later .”- Hades stopped her from opening the letter </p><p>“ Alright then, can I open my gift then ?”- Renfri teased him</p><p>“ I mean it’s just so  advice from an old man .”-  Hades told her with a girn as she opened the box </p><p>“ Gods I forgot to get you that cane .”- Renfri laughed</p><p>Renfri opened the box, as she saw a piece of obsidian it was carved ina simple she didn’t know, but deep down she knew what it meant, it was attached to one necklace, Hades watched as she smiled. </p><p>“ It’s beautiful, Hades thank you so much .”- Renfri </p><p>“ It’s supposed to bring good luck. I’m sorry if it looks a little rusty it’s because I didn’t have much time to carve it .”- Hades</p><p>“ You made this ?”- Renfri looked up at him she had a smile as bright as the sun </p><p>“ Yes I did .”- Hades </p><p>“ Thank you very much .”- Renfri taking the necklace from the box </p><p>She put it up her neck and without help Renfri put the necklace, the obsidian made ornament, rested on her torso. </p><p>“ So how does sit look ?”- She asked him </p><p>“ You look good as always .”- Hades</p><p>“ Thank you .”- Renfri </p><p>“ It seemed my work here is done .”- Hades </p><p>“ Wait, you're not staying ?”- Renfri changed her tone to almost scared </p><p>“ I didn’t mean to, I thought you guys wouldn’t want your commemoration, to be disturbed by an outsider .”- Hades</p><p>“ No ! We have enough food, and I know everybody would love if you stayed. Please would you stay for dinner ?”- Renfri</p><p>“ Would you stay forever ?”- Angrboða voice came </p><p>“ Mom !”- Renfri shouted back </p><p>“ Well then, I’ ll stay for dinner .”- Hades</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Constant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renfri guided Hades to the end of the corridor, they entered a room, he could see some known faces as Fenrir, Loki, and even Sygin, and others that he had wasn’t familiar with. He sat but the fireplace, to try and seem he wasn’t suffering as much with the cold as he truly was. </p><p>“ I’m going to help, mom to get the food on the table, so we can eat .”- Renfri exited the room </p><p>But she looked back through the doorway, Hades didn't seem to be extremely comfortable, but he didn't seem bothered by the situation, he just observed while Fenrir told his crazy stories and made the other guests laugh. Renfri turned and quickly went to help his hand with the food on the table. </p><p>“You didn't say he was handsome like that.”- Angrboða told her daughter </p><p>“ Mom .”- Renfri warned </p><p>“ He likes you .”- Angrboða said </p><p>“ Mom, please .”- Renfri warned again </p><p>“ Ohh Renfri, it’s not like you haven’t seen either, he only smiled when you came around that corner .”- Angrboða</p><p>“ Mom !”- Renfri warned her mother one last time </p><p>“ If I were you I would jump on him before he went away .”- Angrboða </p><p>“ Hades is not like that, he would never have me, not just because he is very respectful but he is destined to love a Spring goddess, and I have nothin of spring on me. and even if it were to happen, he is too high up, I’m not even a noble and he is the king on his own realm .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Well Renfri, I always told you that the only thing that conquers the impossible is love. And I see the way that boy looks at you .”- Angrboða </p><p>“ He is not a boy, he is father’s age .”- Renfri </p><p>“ And what is age, you two seem to like each other, and I haven’t seen you smile like that in some time.”- Angrboða</p><p>“ Mom, please let’s not talk about that ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>It didn't take long for the two of them to return to the room, all the guests were laughing, so she came to understand Hades had told one of her brother Zeus's adventures, and they all laughed because of the funny ending that the story had, Hades hadn't noticed the humor of the story until Fenrir whispered in his ear and now he had a smile on his face. </p><p>“ Let’s eat .”- Angrboða</p><p>The celebration was relatively small, only eight people, but by the amount of food, Hades could swear they were expecting a whole battalion. Angrboða insisted that Hades sit next to Renfri, while everyone talked he just kept quiet listening and watching how the others acted.  </p><p>“ So Lord Hades, do you intended to stay in Jötunheimr ?”- Loki asked </p><p>“ No. I have to go back to my kingdom, I have a lot of work to do I just came to see Renfri .”- Hades said looking back at Renfri </p><p>“ Well, Renfri you should visit your friend more .”- Angrboða</p><p>“ Ohh I don recommend it. Not that you are not welcomed at the underworld, but is a morbid place .”- Hades told them </p><p>“ Well she has already come to my place,  I don’t think your kingdom will be any different .”- A woman said </p><p>She had dark hair, and white skin, she whores white robes but, what was the most eye-catching thing about her, was that half of her body was covered in tattoos, and one of her eyes what totally white. </p><p>“ I’m sorry Hades I didn’t introduce you to them, this is my sister Hel, the man with broad shoulders next to her, is my brother Jörmungandr and the boy at close to the tip of the table is Baldr.”- Renfri whispered on his ear </p><p> Hades almost didn’t catch up what she was saying as he felt her breath near his neck. But he used his primordial self-control. </p><p>“ It’s nice to finally meet you .”- Hades told Hel </p><p>“ Likewise .”- Hel </p><p>Jörmungandr started shortly after to talk loudly with his brother Fenrir. They were more passionate way more than Hades was with his brothers or other siblings, he watched little as he heard someone whispering to him. </p><p>“ So how are things going ?”- Renfri’s voice came </p><p>“ What is going ?”- Hades </p><p>“ The search for your goddess, how is it ?”- Renfrir asked</p><p>“I found something, and my eyes were opened .”- Hades whispered back </p><p>“ So you are almost finding her ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ I already knew her all along, I just don’t know how to tell her .”-  Hades whispered </p><p>“ You take me to her and I’ll do the talking .”- Renfri </p><p>“ I think you will have too, she is too much like you .”- Hades grinned </p><p>“ At least, your life is ever going to be boring .”- Renfri</p><p>“ Yes, you could say that .”- Hades  </p><p>“ So, I’ve been meaning to ask you. I wasn’t going to ask in a letter, I wanted to hear from you, about my biological family .”- Renfri </p><p>Hades’ grin feel, he didn’t want to tell her there, he had made a letter so he wouldn’t have to see the pain in her eyes, but asked himself why would she want to read about it a letter, he sighed, and looked back at her. Her face was almost mirroring his, she had caught his trepidation and shift. </p><p>“ Is it bad ?”- Renfri asked “ I found them. But all you need to know right now is that those people didn’t deserve you .”- Hades whispered softly  </p><p>“ Well, that strangely brings me some comfort .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Why wouldn’t you want to read it in a letter? I find it less probable to direct personal grief and rage toward a piece of paper. The pice of paper won't fight back if you tear it in two. ”- Hades</p><p>“ I don’t know. I think I feel less melancholy when I hear it from you. In some way, everything seems, better when you say it Hades. I don’t know what is, is just a feeling that, you aren’t telling me those things because you know they’ll hurt me, is more of you wan to give not just me but everyone some closure. It feels better . ”- Renfri </p><p>“ I’m glad someone likes when I give them the bad news .”- Hades </p><p>“ Well, you make it sound better than it actually is .” Renfri </p><p>“ I have also to ask you. Why is Baldr here? I thought your father had killed him ?”- Hades asked whispering </p><p>“ My father owes me that one. I saved him from doing the worst shit of his life, but Baldr came to know that I saved his life, and after fifty proposals latter, I decided to tell him we were going to be just friends .”-Renfri whispered back </p><p>“ He asked to marry you ?”- Hades asked surprised </p><p>“ Yep. I know it’s surprising. Who would want someone like me? He is the god of beauty, and I am you know me .”- Renfri</p><p>“ Why would you say that you are a lovely person, well he’d be lucky to have you as a wife .”-Hades </p><p>“ Lovely, you’d say I am lovely ?”- Renfri </p><p>“ What would you say you are ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ Cunning .”- Renfri </p><p>“ That’s good too.”- Hades </p><p>“ But it’s not what most man would describe, someone that is wife material .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Most man are idiots .”- Hades </p><p>“ I concur .”- Renfri </p><p> The conversation of the table shifted a couple of times in the mids of the dinner, first they talked of how much had the mortals, or in this case, midgardians, had spent time in construing new ships, to go out of Vaikia, they assured Hades that Greek soil was too hot for them and that lands at west were their objective, but they didn't bring him that much preoccupation, Ares would surely love to see fighters as animalistic and foreign as Vikings seemed to Hades. </p><p>As soon as dinner was over, Hel and Baldr withdrew, Jörmungandr also had to withdraw, so it was time for Hades to communicate that he should return to his kingdom.  Angrboða insisted that he take some of the food with him, a pretext for him to come back.  Renfri’s mother made her accompany him to the door alone, Renfri rolled her eyes know what her mother intended but went with it, because deep down she knew she didn’t want to see him leave, unsure of when Hades would come back, or even if he would. </p><p>“ If you ever come to Greece, I would love to see you again .”- Hades told her as he was by the door </p><p>“ I don’t know that I will, but I’ll definitely let you know.”- Renfri</p><p>“ Good .”- Hades smiled melancholically </p><p>“ Thank you, you’ve done so much for me, and I don’t even know how to thank you .”- Renfri</p><p>“ I know how .”- Hades said in a pretty suggestive way </p><p>“ I how would that be ?”- Renfri was as suggestive as him </p><p>“ Do you me a favor and, be as free as a bird .”- Hades</p><p>“ What ?”- Renfrir asked surprised </p><p>“ Leave to the fullest, you are an amazing person, and you deserve the world. So go conquer it, people deserve to meet someone as special as you Renfri, don’t get tied with anyone, be always this free spirit that you are, live for me and for you.”- Hades</p><p>“ I don’t even know what to say … I’m not that special .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Renfri, hear some advice from an old man, the old lived a lot and met a lot of people. I hadn’t met someone trully special in my lifetime before I had met you. You are trully special .”- Hades </p><p>“ I’ll miss you .”- Renfri said as she jumped on to his arms </p><p>“ I’ll miss you too .”- Hades whispered back </p><p>As they parted Renfri kissed Hades’ right cheek, and lowered her head, to hide the tears that were filling her eyes, as she felt a kiss, to her forehead, lips that were warmer than she had thought them to be, and as she opened her eye, she heard a goodbye and the door opening. As she raised his head, he wasn't there anymore, and the door was half-closed.</p><p>Renfri closed the door softly, as she let some tear leave her eyes, she looked at that door, so many thoughts had gone into her head that she barely notice she was holding on to the obsidian pendant Hades had gifted her. She fixed her tears with the back of her other hand and turned to go back, but as she turned she was faced with her family, Loki, Sygin, Fenrir, and Angrboða all huddled together behind her.</p><p>“ What are you guys doing ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ We were listening to everything .”- Fenrir said </p><p>Fenrir got a slap on her mother's arm, she soon turned her eyes back to Renfri who had already crushed her arms over her trunk. She knew her family could be childish but she didn't know he could reach that level.</p><p>“ Well, there was nothing to hear .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Ohh, please .”- Fenrir  said </p><p>“ What? Why are you all looking at me like that .”- Renfri </p><p>“ He was a wonderful man, I hope he comes back, he would make  a good friend for me .”- Loki said sarcastically </p><p>“ Ohh, father he wasn’t here for you .”- Fenrir said failing to catch his father’s sarcasm </p><p>“ Renfri you love him .”- Angrboða</p><p>“ No, no I don’t, where did you get this insane idea ?”- Renfri clearly in denial </p><p>“ Ohh please, do you really think we are that dump, we rased you kid. We know you better than you think. Doesn’t she love him ?”- Loki </p><p>“ It’s a very good guess .”- Sygin said </p><p>“ So you are all going to teaming up, on me ?”- Renfri asked </p><p>“ We are not teaming up on you.  We’re just telling you what you can seem to see. I have never seen you so happy, what else would it be ?”- Fenrir </p><p>“ We need to go after him .”- Angrboða</p><p>“ Dad, get the horses .”- Fenrir</p><p>“ I’m going too.”- Sygin </p><p>“ No, I’m not going .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Yes, you are this is an order as your mother .”- Angrboða</p><p>“ I never thought I would prepare a  carriage to help, Renfri chance a man but I like it .”- Loki said</p><p>“ Guys, he leaves in another place …”- Renfri </p><p>“ You kidding me he was practically begging for you to give him a reason to come back.”- Fenrir</p><p> </p><p>───────── ⚘ ─────────</p><p> </p><p>Before Renfri had a better dimension of what was happening, her mother and her brother had stuck her inside a carriage to go find Hades. Her feelings for him were turbulent, but she knew that when she looked into his eyes it was harder and harder not to get lost, in their blue metallic.</p><p>The blizzard was over then it was even easier to walk through the mountains, but as soon as the door of the carriage opened and Renfri's mother threw her out of the carriage she felt the cold snow even wearing boots, the blizzard had left a fluffy layer of snow but this was no longer enough to stop her from reaching the cave where the Bifrost connection was. </p><p>But when she got there, there was no one in the cave, he was gone. She felt the melancholy inside her. That feeling that she had lost something good, even if she could foresee it later, then she turned to leave, but when she arrived at the entrance of the cave without noticing it, she ran into someone.  </p><p>“ Watch were you are going !”- She exclaimed </p><p>“ Pardon an old man.”- That voice lifted her heart, as well as her face </p><p>He was there, right in front of her with a smile, that was unmistakable, she wanted to say so many things, but she knew that certainly Hades' things to say to her too. </p><p>“ I have so much to tell you . “- The said in unison </p><p> </p><p>“ I think we should talk .”- Hades </p><p>“ I don’t want you t leave like that .”- Renfri </p><p>“ How ?”- Hades asked </p><p>“ I don’t want you to leave, and not know you’ll come back .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Why …”- Hades</p><p>“ Because I want to be with you, no matter what happens. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me … And I don't want to see you with anybody else. I want to be with you Hades. Forever .”- Renfri </p><p>“ But what about not marrying .”- Hades</p><p>“Well there is no much more than marriage, the idea that for better or worst I’ll better and you'll be here, it’s better than any paper that tells me we are together .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Ren I have nothing to give you, nothing that you would want anyways .”-Hades </p><p>“ I couldn’t care less .”- Renfri </p><p>“Ohh Renfri, my hands are empty. I’m an old dog .”- Hades</p><p>“ They are not empty for me. I want you to be the constant in my life Hades. For better or for worst, on hunger and abundance, in health or in sickness.”- Renfri </p><p>“ I want you to be my constant to .”- Hades </p><p>“ Great .”- Renfri </p><p>“ Yes, great. I have so much to tell you...”-Hades </p><p>“ You idiot kiss him .”- Fenrir’s voice came </p><p>Renfri didn’t think twice, she did as she wanted, she again jumped on to Hades’ arms, and as always he caught her. She kissed him, as he thought of doing countless times, he kissed her back. They both knew that not always thing would be difficult.</p><p> The information of her family was, was a great fall, but Hades was there to prevent her from driving a knife to Demeter’s through, but the promise they made to each other that day withstood time itself, they were always each other’s <em>constant</em>. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>